Welcome To The Games -HunHan-
by UniGon
Summary: [CHAP 6 UP!] Luhan dengan konyolnya justru melepas segel kegelapan di dorm EXO yang justru berujung pada hal-hal fatal di kehidupannya dan juga member EXO lainnya, ditambah setan yang berusaha menarik Luhan menjadi tumbalnya. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Dan apa yang akan Sehun lakukan? YAOI! HUNHAN! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo, Readers! Ini FF pertamaku di sini. Semoga aja bisa diterima baik (?) sama para readers, ya...^^. Ini FF horror saya (pertama juga) tapi mungkin gak bakal ada feel sama para readers soalnya ini ancur banget! Oh ya, don't be plagiator, ok...^^**

**Gak pake basa-basi lagi, CEK THIS OUT, GUYS!**

.

.

.

"Ah, benar juga... Kau pintar, Hyung!", seru Baekhyun dengan semangatnya hingga Luhan dan D.O terpaksa menutup mulut namja itu dengan tangan mereka.

"Mianhae... Tapi itu ide bagus, Hyung! Aku tak pernah terpikir untuk melakukan hal seperti itu..."

"Tapi apa itu tak akan membahayakan kita?", tanya Lay.

"Ayolah, ini hanya 'permainan'. Tak akan semenakutkan yang kau pikirkan. Mungkin ini akan sangat menyenangkan.", ujar Luhan seraya menepuk pundak Lay.

* * *

Kini, ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan 12 orang namja yang tengah duduk melingkar mengelilingi beberapa bungkus makanan yang ada di tengah mereka. Sedikit menghabiskan waktu untuk bercerita bersama teman setelah makan, tak ada salahnya, bukan?

"Ini jelas bukan style-ku. Hentikan semua ini. Mereka tak akan mengganggumu selama kalian tak mengganggu mereka.", ucap seorang namja tinggi -Kris- seraya melepas topi yang bertengger di kepalanya lalu merapikan rambutnya.

"Benar. Lagi pula aku tak percaya dengan hal begitu.", ucap namja dengan lingkar hitam -Tao- di sekitar matanya.

"Kau tak percaya tapi tetap saja menangis saat diceritakan hal seperti itu.", celetuk Sehun, si evil maknae itu.

"Lalu sekarang mulai dari siapa?", tanya Suho.

"Aku...", Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan dingin. Seluruh tatapan tertuju padanya.

"Waktu itu, saat masa trainee. Aku berada di ambang pintu ruangan vokal ketika aku melihat Onew _sunbae_ baru saja keluar dari ruangan musik. Setelah itu, aku bertemu dengan Jonghyun _sunbae_. Wajar kalau aku sedikit berbincang, bukan? Singkat cerita, aku kembali berlatih di ruangan vokal tapi, aku mendengar suara piano dan biola dari ruangan musik. Padahal sebelumnya, aku yakin tak ada siapa-siapa di sana dan ruangan itu sudah dikunci. Lalu, aku berjalan menyusuri lorong itu. Tapi kembali terdengar suara dari ruangan musik bahkan lebih 'meriah' dari sebelumnya. Aku berlari secepat mungkin tapi bersamaan dengan itu, aku juga mendengar suara langkah cepat yang seolah mengejarku. Hanya itu...", jelas Baekhyun dan semua orang menatapnya cengo seakan tak percaya.

"Selanjutnya?"

"Aku.", ucap D.O dengan suara manly.

"Saat itu, aku masih berlatih dance dengan lagu XOXO untuk Kolon Sport di ruang tamu dorm. Aku saat itu sedikit kesusahan dalam gerakan itu. Saat itu, tepat pukul 1 pagi dan memang tersisa aku dan seseorang yang aku pikir Kai..."

"Seseorang yang kau pikir Kai?", pertanyaan itu terlontar dari namja troll siapa lagi kalau bukan Chen.

"Iya, seseorang yang aku pikir Kai. Saat itu, aku mendengar suara seperti susu yang tertuang ke dalam gelas dengan suara seseorang meneguk minumannya. Jadi aku mengajak 'Kai' itu berbicara dan ia menjawabnya tapi karena aku merasa lelah jadi aku pergi ke kamar dan aku mendapati Kai yang sebenarnya masih tidur dengan tidak elitnya di kamar.", D.O menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan keringat bercucuran. Kelihatannya ia sedang tak baik.

"Menurutku, akhir-akhir ini, keadaan dorm sangat tidak baik...", ketus Lay tiba-tiba. Semua orang tercekat karena perkataannya itu. Ya.. Lay memang dipercaya memiliki kemampuan lebih di antara yang lainnya untuk merasakan hal-hal seperti itu karena bisa dibilang dia salah satu dari beberapa pendeta muda China.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bicara seperti itu?", tanya Kris dengan nada agak keras.

"Itu semua karena kesalahan kami. Kami melakukan hal yang sebenarnya kami tak boleh lakukan.", ucap Lay. Semua ah... tidak semua, mungkin lebih tepatnya beberapa tatapan menatapnya seakan menyiratkan bahwa mereka tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dan apa yang ia tutup-tutupi selama ini.

"Kau bilang 'kami', Hyung? Berarti hyung tak melakukannya sendiri, kan? Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyung?", tanya Kai.

"Aku melakukannya bersama Luhan hyung, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Itu berawal dari beberapa orang di dorm yang mengatakan jika kita tak diperkenankan untuk berjalan 3 kali bolak balik di lorong tingkat 4. Jika melakukannya, maka kita akan membuka sebuah segel kegelapan yang tersembunyi di sana dan itu dapat membahayakan kita. Kami mencoba hal itu dan..."

"Segel kegelapan itu terbuka?", tebak Tao.

"Kau benar, segel kegelapan itu benar-benar terbuka dan sekarang mereka menghantui kami, berusaha membawa kami ke dalam dunia mereka, dunia yang penuh dengan kegelapan. Maaf karena kebodohan kami, kalian ikut berada dalam bahaya.", Lay mengakhiri pernyataannya itu dengan senyuman mengejek pada dirinya sendiri.

Bagaimana tidak? Hal yang telah ia dan temannya lakukan bisa saja menghacurkan kehidupan mereka untuk selamanya. Mereka bisa saja diseret secara paksa ke dalam kegelapan yang sewaktu-waktu menelan dan mencari pengikut baru.

"Apa kau bilang, Lay? Kau!", Kris baru saja hendak berdiri namun Suho, Tao, Kai dan Sehun dengan cepat menghadangnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Apa kalian berusaha melindungi si perusak ini, huh?", bentak Kris seraya menampik tangan-tangan itu dari badannya lalu berjalan menghampiri Lay.

Matanya berkilat menunjukkan kemarahan yang sangat amat besar. Bagus, sekarang namja itu mungkin bisa saja membunuh Lay dan orang-orang yang membuka segel itu. Tangannya terulur ke kerah baju Lay dan mengangkatnya.

"Kris Hyung!", semua orang berlarian menghampiri Kris dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman yang terlewat kuat itu.

"Kau dengan mudahnya melakukan itu. Itu sama artinya kau menjual jiwa kami untuk permainan bodohmu itu, Zhang Yi Xing! Kau sangat jenius, Lay! Benar-benar jenius!", bentak Kris.

BUAGH!

Sebuah hantaman dari kepalan tangan Kris mendarat mulus tepat di sudut bibir Lay hingga membuat memar dan sedikit darah yang menetes dari luka itu.

"Lay hyung! Kris hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Chanyeol yang mulai naik darah dengan tindakan tempramental Kris.

"Jangan lakukan itu padanya, Kris! Tak hanya ia yang melakukan itu.", ucap Luhan dingin yang masih terduduk di tempatnya.

"Kau!", Kris baru saja hendak menghampiri Luhan namun semua mencegahnya mendekat.

"Oh Sehun! Ajarkan namjachingumu ini tentang kehidupan di sini yang sebenarnya. Argh! Kenapa aku harus hidup bersama sampah seperti kalian, huh?", keluh Kris lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan latihan tersebut dan membanting pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Lay hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Tao yang mulai khawatir.

"Aku memang pantas mendapatkan ini.", sebuah kristal air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Lay membuat semua orang tentu iba padanya.

"Maafkan aku...", lirih Luhan lalu ia berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Luhan hyung!", panggil Sehun lalu ia mengejar namjachingunya itu. Ya, namjachingu yang sangat berharga baginya yang kini menjadi tersangka utama atas terbukanya segel kegelapan tersebut.

Sehun terus berlari mengejar namja rusa tersebut. Tak peduli pergelangan kakinya yang sakit luar biasa karena berlari mengejar namja itu. Yang penting, ia bisa menenangkan namjachingu-nya itu.

Sehun sudah berada di luar gedung SM dan...

"Ke mana perginya?", gumam Sehun.

Mata hazelnya menangkap kerumunan orang yang berada di tengah jalan entah tengah apa. Apa terjadi kecelakaan? Kakinya melangkah mendekati kerumunan orang tersebut. Entah mengapa, jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang seiring langkahnya yang semakin dekat dengan kerumunan orang itu.

"Bukankah itu Xi Luhan?", setelah mendengar hal itu, Sehun dengan cepat menerobos kerumunan orang itu. Nafasnya tiba-tiba berhenti. Air matanya menetes membasahi pipinya. Jantungnya seakan berhenti memompa darah ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Luhan hyung!", seru Sehun seraya berlari menuju tubuh tak berdaya yang dipenuhi oleh darah tersebut.

"Hyung! Jebal ireona, Hyung ah... Ireona! Jebal.. hiks..hiks..", rancau Sehun ketika namja itu sama sekali tak memberi respon apapun dengan keadaan di sekitarnya.

"LUHAN HYUNG!", seru 9 orang namja lainnya baru saja sampai di sana.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaanya, Dok?", tanya Xiumin ketika Dokter Lee baru saja keluar dari ICU diikuti beberapa namja lainnya yang ikut berdiri dan menatap khawatir pada dokter tersebut.

"Dia mengalami gagar otak ringan mungkin karena terantuk stir mobilnya saat kecelakaan. Setidaknya ia perlu istirahat total selama beberapa minggu untuk mengurangi dampak negatif dari gagar otak tersebut.", jelas Dokter Lee.

"Em.. terima kasih, Dokter Lee.", ucap Xiumin seraya membungkuk 90 derajat diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Ini semua salahku...", lirih D.O seraya mengepalkan tangannya bahkan hingga bergetar.

"Kris hyung mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang ia mengalami gagar otak. Lalu, Luhan hyung yang tertabrak mobil. Bagus... Itu semua lebih dari mimpi buruk yang jadi kenyataan.", lirih Baekhyun dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Tak ada yang salah di sini. Aku yakin, semua pasti ada jalan keluarnya.", timpal Kai berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Mudah karena kau hanya mengatakannya tapi tak mudah untuk memperbaiki itu semua...", jawab Chanyeol.

"Kita akan membantu kalian. Apa pun yang terjadi, kami akan membantu kalian. Tenang saja...", ucap Xiumin seraya tersenyum tulus. Bisa dilihat dari matanya, ia benar-benar tulus dengan pernyataannya tadi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan hyung?", tanya Suho.

"Dokter bilang kalau dia mengalami koma. Ada bagian di otak kecilnya yang terbentur hingga membuatnya akan kehilangan kesadaran. Yang dokter takutkan adalah ada kemungkinan Luhan hyung mengalami koma hingga bertahun-tahun karena benturan ini berhubungan dengan otak kecilnya.", jelas Sehun.

"Luhan dan Kris adalah namja yang kuat. Tak usah khawatir. Mereka pasti akan kembali seperti semula jauh lebih cepat dari yang divonis dokter.", ucap Xiumin seraya merangkul pundak Sehun.

"Maaf...maafkan Luhan hyung. Kumohon, maafkan dia. Aku tahu ini salah tapi...", Sehun tak bisa lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Luhan yang kini masih berbaring tak sadarkan diri dalam ruangan ICU. Hanya itu... tak lebih...

"Kami tak pernah berpikir kalau Luhan hyung bersalah, Sehun. Tidak, bahkan tidak pernah sama sekali.", ucap Tao seraya tersenyum tipis pada Sehun yang masih menangis.

"Kris hyung mengatakan itu karena ia emosi. Kau tahu kalau Kris hyung itu salah satu namja dengan kebiasaan buruk yaitu _thinkless do more_, bukan? Jadi, kau tak perlu memikirkan kata-kata Kris hyung.", ucap Kai memberi pengertian pada Sehun.

* * *

**Luhan POV...**

Kini, kakiku hanya bisa berjalan mengikuti langkah member lainnya tanpa tahu ke mana aku akan diantar oleh mereka. Aku seperti tak memiliki nyawa dan hanya seperti boneka yang tengah digerakkan oleh member-member lainnya.

"Apa kau merasa pusing, Hyung?", tanya Sehun dan aku mengangguk lemas tanpa berniat sedikitpun menatapnya.

"WELCOME TO DORM, LUHAN AND KRIS HYUNG!", seru semua member ketika pintu dorm dibuka.

Nuansa cerah dengan balon-balon dan hiasan mirip hiasan ulang tahun menghiasi tiap sudut dorm. Mereka pasti sudah menyiapkan ini lama bahkan sebelum aku sadar dan Kris diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Mengharukan memang tapi... sepertinya ini tak sedikitpun membuat hatiku untuk berterimakasih atas kejutan ini. Aku lebih memilih diam.

"Mereka ada di sini...", lirihku seraya memegang kuat-kuat lengan Sehun.

"Mereka? Siapa?", tanya Sehun dan semua tatapan tertuju padaku dan Sehun.

"Mereka yang telah keluar dari segelnya...", ucap Lay. Seketika, semua orang yang ada di dorm menelan saliva mereka dengan kasar dan menatap satu sama lain.

Ini berita buruk. Ini baru hari pertama aku pulang dan... mereka sudah berusaha membawaku ke dunia mereka. Tak bisakah mereka membiarkanku merayakan ulang tahun Sehun untuk terakhir kalinya? Tak peduli mereka memberikan waktu untuk merayakan ulang tahunku tapi... kumohon biarkan aku merayakan ulang tahun Sehun.

* * *

Malam telah tiba. Angin bertiup sangat kencang hari ini. Aku berjalan menuju dapur namun langkahku terhenti ketika mataku melihat seorang perempuan kecil tengah tersenyum kecil dengan tetesan air mata yang membasahi pipinya seraya melambaikan tangannya dari balkon dorm.

"Luhan oppa...", terdengar lirih di telingaku. Seperti... ia benar-benar memerlukan aku atau ia seperti sudah kenal lama denganku. Aku berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau siapa? Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?", tanyaku seraya berjongkok dan mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Pipinya dingin, benar-benar dingin seperti es bahkan lebih dari pada es.

"Aku kesepian,Oppa. Aku perlu teman. Apa oppa mau menjadi temanku?", tanya yeoja kecil itu.

"Tentu saja kalau itu maumu. Di mana rumahmu?", ucapku seraya mengangguk.

"Aku tinggal di sini, selalu bersama kalian. Tapi, oppa tak bisa begitu saja menjadi temanku...", ucap yeoja kecil itu dengan nada menyesal.

"Kau tinggal di sini bersama kami? Kenapa aku tak bisa menjadi temanmu? Bukankah kau yang memintanya?", serentetan pertanyaan keluar dari mulutku.

"Ikuti aku jika oppa benar-benar ingin menjadi temanku.", suruh yeoja kecil itu.

Aku berjalan mengikuti yeoja kecil itu hingga tak terasa aku sudah berada di pagar pembatas balkon. Aku bisa merasakan kalau angin perlahan merusak tatanan rambutku dan mengelus kulitku. Sensasi dingin pun kembali terasa.

"Kaja, Oppa...", ucap yeoja kecil itu seraya memegang ujung jariku, satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia pegang dari tubuhku.

* * *

**Sehun POV...**

Aku masih berkutat dengan handuk putih yang kugunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutku. Terasa lebih segar memang karena kembali bisa merasakan air hangat di dorm dan bisa mandi sepuasnya. Selesai dengan rambutku, aku mengalungkan handuk itu lalu berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Namun, saat aku keluar kamar mandi, aku tak mendapati sosok namja yang tinggal satu kamar denganku.

"Di mana Luhan hyung?", gumamku bingung.

Aku berjalan keluar kamar dan tak ada siapapun di luar. Jujur, aku mulai khawatir sekarang. Semua kemungkinan buruk yang Lay hyung katakan mulai membayangi benakku. Aku coba untuk menenangkan pikiranku sejenak lalu aku kembali mencari Luhan hyung.

"Apa mungkin ia pergi bersama Xiumin hyung?", gumamku sendiri seraya menatap ke ruang tamu.

"Kita akan pergi ke mana?", suara itu.. aku hafal suara itu. Itu suara Luhan hyung, bukan?

Otakku lumpuh seketika ketika aku berbalik dan melihat seorang namja tengah berada di luar ambang batas balkon dorm kami. Dia sudah ada di bagian luar balkon kami.

"Luhan hyung!", teriakku dan aku langsung berlari menuju Luhan hyung.

Aku terus mencoba menarik Luhan hyung agar kembali berada di areal balkon tapi dia seakan memberontak dan selalu mengatakan kalau dia memiliki tugas penting untuk menemani seseorang tapi aku tak tahu siapa yang ia maksud.

"Hyung, berhenti memberontak! Kau tak memiliki tugas apapun. Itu hanya khayalanmu saja, Hyung!", bentakku yang mulai tak tahan dengan kelakuan Luhan hyung.

Aku merasakan tubuhnya mulai lemas. Oh tidak, ini bisa membahayakan dirinya. Aku cepat-cepat menarik tubuh lemah tersebut agar kembali masuk ke dalam areal balkon.

Aku menatapnya setelah aku berhasil membawanya kembali ke areal yang lebih aman, mencoba menyelami mata indahnya yang kini berubah menjadi mata yang hampa. Seakan sudah tak ada lagi kehidupan di dalam dirinya. Seakan ia hanya seonggok daging yang dijadikan boneka oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Lu...", lirihku.

Sebuah kristal air mata pun tiba-tiba jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Sungguh, aku tak ingin ia membuang-buang tenaganya hanya untuk mengeluarkan kristal-kristal bening itu dari pelupuk matanya. Dengan cepat, aku menariknya ke dalam pelukanku.

"Dia memintaku menjadi temannya, Hun... Dia kesepian... Biarkan aku menemaninya.", rancaunya seraya membalas pelukanku.

"Dia? Sebenarnya siapa yang ada di sini? Hanya tinggal kau dan aku, Hyung... Member lain sedang pergi.", tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Anak kecil itu... Dia memerlukanku, Hun. Dia mencariku dan membutuhkanku.", jelas Luhan hyung diselingi isakan-isakannya.

"Anak kecil? Tapi di dorm ini tak ada anak kecil Luhan hyung. Itu pasti hanya... khayalanmu.", jelasku memberi pengertian seraya mengelus pelan rambut kecoklatan Luhan hyung.

"Maafkan aku, Hunnie... Maafkan aku membuatmu menjadi seperti ini.", lirih Luhan hyung. Suaranya seakan menandakan penuh penyesalan.

"Apa mungkin ini salah satu dampak dari terbukanya segel itu?", gumamku dalam hati dan masih memeluk Luhan hyung.

**To Be Continue...**

**Continue or delete? Need your reviews, guys! Review kalian = semangat buat aku...**

**Jeongmal Kamsahamnida..^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annyeonghaseo, Readers... Aku datang lagi dengan lanjutannya! Em... terima kasih dengan reviews di chapter sebelumnya. Sangat membangun banget... ^^ Apa kalian menunggu chapter ini? So this is it, chapter 2, Guys!**

**Gak pake basa basi lagi, CEK THIS OUT, GUYS!**

.

.

.

**Chapter****1**

"_Anak kecil itu... Dia memerlukanku, Hun. Dia mencariku dan membutuhkanku.", jelas Luhan hyung diselingi isakan-isakannya._

_ "Anak kecil? Tapi di dorm ini tak ada anak kecil Luhan hyung. Itu pasti hanya... khayalanmu.", jelasku memberi pengertian seraya mengelus pelan rambut kecoklatan Luhan hyung._

_ "Maafkan aku, Hunnie... Maafkan aku membuatmu menjadi seperti ini.", lirih Luhan hyung. Suaranya seakan menandakan penuh penyesalan._

_ "Apa mungkin ini salah satu dampak dari terbukanya segel itu?", gumamku dalam hati dan masih memeluk Luhan hyung._

**Chapter 2**

**Sehun POV...**

"Bagaimana keadaanya, Hyung?", tanyaku pada Lay Hyung yang baru saja keluar dari kamarku. Ya.. tak lama setelah ia meminta maaf padaku, ia langsung tak sadarkan diri.

"Dia... haruskah aku mengatakannya? Ada kemungkinan jika dia akan lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Mungkin dia akan lebih jarang berbicara dan melakukan interaksi. Mungkin dia hanya akan mengurung diri di kamar.", jelas Lay Hyung.

"Lalu bagaimana jika ada tawaran job kondisinya masih seperti ini?", tanya Suho khawatir.

"Itu yang aku permasalahkan sejak awal. 'Permainan' ini tak akan usai sebelum ada yang menjadi pengikut baru di kegelapan itu. Dan, Luhan hyung hampir menjadi korbannya.", jelas Lay hyung.

"Apa seburuk itu? Tak ada jalan pintas untuk mengakhiri semua ini?", tanyaku perlahan dan seperti yang sudah aku tebak sejak awal, Lay hyung menunduk dan menggeleng pelan.

"Maaf, aku sudah berusaha untuk mengusir anak kecil itu dari kehidupan Luhan tapi... dia menolaknya...", jelas Lay hyung.

"ANAK KECIL?", seru para hyung-deul tidak mengerti.

"Apa dia anak kecil yang berusaha mengajak Luhan hyung ke dunia kegelapan itu?", tanyaku memastikan dan Lay hyung mengangguk.

Ok, kenyataan ini memang sulit untuk dipercaya. _First_, Luhan hyung dengan kekonyolannya bersama beberapa hyung lain membuka segel kegelapan yang bisa saja membahayakan kami sewaktu-waktu. _Second_, Kris hyung dan Luhan hyung mengalami kecelakaan di hari yang sama saat Lay hyung akhirnya mengaku jika mereka melakukan kesalahan fatal itu. _Third_, Luhan hyung menjadi incaran utama sebagai tumbal jika ingin menutup kembali segel kegelapan itu. _And_ t_hen, what next?_

* * *

Perlahan, namja itu terbangun dari tidur panjangnya yang sudah hampir 24 jam. Ia menyesuaikan pengelihatannya dengan sorot lampu yang mungkin membuat matanya silau. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan memegangi kepalanya.

"Apa kau pusing, Luhan hyung?", tanyaku dan dia terdiam.

"Apa kau ingin makan sekarang? Atau kau ingin mandi dulu?", tanyaku dan nihil, dia tetap saja tak menjawabku. Tatapannya tidak mencari kontak mata di antara kami tapi justru menatap udara yang ada ke sekelilingku. Tatapannya hampa... kosong... sama seperti saat aku menemukannya hampir 'bunuh diri' di balkon dorm kami.

"Hyung?", lirihku ketika setetes kristal air mata kembali jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Ok, perkataan Lay hyung sudah terbukti sekarang. Kondisinya memburuk bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Seakan ia hidup sendiri tanpa peduli apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Tak adakah jalan keluar agar Luhan hyung membaik, huh?

"Uljima, Hyung ah... Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau mudah sekali menangis akhir-akhir ini, hem?", tanyaku seraya mengusap air matanya itu.

Perlahan tangannya bergerak, jari telunjuknya menunjuk keluar kamar. Ya, memang pintu kamar kami terbuka. Tapi, apa mungkin hanya karena pintu kamar terbuka ia bisa menangis? Aku perlahan menoleh ke hal yang ditunjuk Luhan hyung.

"Oh tidak...", tanpa sadar, kata itu keluar dari mulutku. Mataku mungkin sudah sangat membulat dan tanganku tiba-tiba saja lemas.

Apa aku tak salah lihat? Apa ini mimpi? Tapi ternyata, ini memang bukan mimpi. Ya... benar. Sosok itu, dia berada di sana. Sosok yang berhasil membuat pangeran rusaku berubah drastis. Sosok yeoja kecil (mungkin umur 4-5 tahun) tengah berdiri di dekat lemari buku yang berada tepat di sebrang kamarku. Yeoja itu... kulitnya sangat pucat, gaun yang ia kenakan sangat kusam (terdapat bercak darah dan bekas tanah di sana), tatapan matanya tertuju pada kami tapi hampa, sama seperti tatapan Luhan hyung.

"Luhan oppa...", lirih yeoja kecil itu. Luhan hyung spontan memegang lenganku dengan kuat. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya bergetar saat memegang lenganku.

"Maafkan aku...", lirih Luhan hyung seraya sedikit terisak-isak.

Aku berjalan mendekati yeoja kecil itu. Ok, Sehun, tunjukkan kalau kau seorang namjachingu yang tepat untuk Luhan hyung. Namun, belum sampai 5 langkah aku melangkah, yeoja kecil itu berlari ke arah balkon dan aku ikut berlari mengejarnya namun saat aku menelusuri balkon, yeoja itu hilang bak ditelan bumi.

"Kenapa?", suara tak asing itu, membuatku menoleh ke belakang.

"Kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan seperti itu?", tanya Suho hyung ulang.

"Anak kecil yang Lay hyung maksud... dia... dia sudah datang dan siap membahayakan kita."

"Sudah kuduga. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menangis sangat keras dan berbicara seakan ia berbicara pada seseorang selain orang-orang yang ada di kamarnya. Yi Xing hanya berdiam diri seperti tak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan lagi. Dan Chanyeol... dia tak ada bedanya dengan Yi Xing.", jelas Suho hyung dengan senyum sedih. Terlihat jelas raut wajahnya menandakan penyesalan mendalam, entah apa yang ia sesalkan padahal ia tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hal ini.

"ANDWAE!", suara teriakan itu terdengar jelas memengkakkan telinga dan suara itu membuat jantungku langsung berpacu sangat cepat.

"Luhan hyung...", aku langsung berlari bahkan hingga menabrak Suho hyung.

"Apa yang terjadi, Hyung?", tanyaku seraya memeluk Luhan hyung yang bersimpuh lemas di lantai dengan kaca-kaca figura foto kami yang berserakan di sekitarnya.

Tangannya perlahan bergerak menunjuk ke arah kaca jendela yang terbuka dengan korden yang diterpa oleh angin malam yang kencang.

"Ada apa?", tanyaku memastikan. Badannya bergetar hebat di pelukanku. Tangisannya tak berhenti sejak tadi.

"Aku ingin pulang...", lirih Luhan hyung.

"Tapi..."

"Aku ingin pulang..."

"Em... Baiklah, nanti biar aku tanyakan pada manager hyung, ne...", jawabku dan Luhan hyung hanya mengangguk.

* * *

"Pulang?", tanya Kris hyung bingung.

"Sebaiknya berikan ia waktu untuk istirahat di rumahnya dan menjauh dari dorm ini. Dorm ini mulai tak aman.", timpal Suho hyung memberi pengertian.

"Berarti kita akan ke Beijing dalam waktu dekat ini?", tanya Tao hyung memastikan.

"Mungkin saja begitu, Hyung. Dengan begitu, ia atau bahkan kita bisa lebih aman di Beijing ketimbang berada di sini.", jelasku.

"Lalu bagaimana menurutmu, Manajer hyung?", tanya Chen hyung.

"Mungkin sudah sebaiknya seperti itu. Pihak SM sendiri juga sudah sempat menyarankan hal ini tapi aku takut itu malah membuat Luhan malah semakin memburuk makanya aku hanya diam.", jelas Manager hyung.

"Kapan kita akan ke Beijing?", tanya Baekhyun hyung.

"Mungkin besok atau lusa...", ucap Manager hyung.

"Kau dengar, Hyung? Sebentar lagi kita akan ke Beijing dan kau bisa bertemu dengan keluargamu di sana.", bisikku seraya tersenyum padanya yang setia terdiam dan menatap kosong ke sekitarnya.

* * *

Tttok...Tttok..Ttok...

Tak perlu menunggu lama dan pintu rumah yang bisa dibilang modern itu pun terbuka dan menampakkan seorang yeoja paruh baya yang mungkin seusia ibuku juga. Tatapan yeoja paruh baya itu seakan terkejut melihat keadaan Luhan hyung yang kini ada di hadapannya. Spontan, yeoja itu memeluk Luhan hyung erat namun jika kalian bertanya reaksi Luhan hyung maka aku akan menjawab tidak ada. Ia masih setia terdiam dengan tatapan kosongnya. Aneh, bukan?

"Fāshēngle shénme shì? (Apa yang terjadi?)", tanya yeoja paruh baya itu yang notabene adalah ibu dari Luhan hyung sendiri dengan bahasa Mandarin.

"Wǒmen jiāng jiěshì, xī nǚshì dàn kěyǐ wéi lǔ hàn tígōng yīgè shūshì dì dìfāng? (Kami akan menjelaskan, Nyonya Xi tapi bisa berikan tempat nyaman bagi Luhan?)", ucap Kris hyung dengan bahasa Mandarin sehingga aku tak mengerti sama sekali.

Tak lama, Nyonya Xi mempersilahkan kami masuk dengan senyuman manisnya walau wajahnya tetap menyiratkan kebingungan dan kekhawatirannya pada sang putra kesayangannya ini. Ternyata anak dan ibu sama saja, sama-sama selalu berusaha menutupi segala macam ekspresi mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Qǐng dài lǔ hàn dào tā de fángjiān (Tolong bawa Luhan ke kamarnya)", ucap Nyonya Xi padaku dengan bahasa Mandarin. Ok, tak tahukah beliau jika aku tak mengerti apa yang beliau katakan sebenarnya?

"Nyonya Xi bilang apa tadi?", bisikku pada Lay hyung yang kebetulan ada di sampingku.

"Dia memintamu agar membawa Luhan hyung ke kamarnya. Ikuti saja Nyonya Xi.", jelas Lay hyung dan aku hanya mengangguk dengan wajah tololku mungkin.

Aku membawa Luhan hyung menuju ke kamarnya (berdasarkan yang sudah Nyonya Xi tunjukkan padaku). Ya... penuh dengan foto dan barang koleksi Luhan hyung dan keluarganya. Pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah foto dengan seorang namja kecil imut yang aku yakini adalah masa kecil Luhan hyung. Luhan hyung melepas pegangannya padaku lalu berjalan dan duduk di pinggiran kasurnya walau tatapannya masih tetap kosong.

"Apa ini akan memberi perubahan?", pikirku.

"Sehun ah, sepertinya kita harus keluar. Biarkan Nyonya Xi berbicara dengan Luhan hyung.", bisik Lay hyung dan aku hanya mengangguk setuju dan meninggalkan Luhan hyung bersama ibunya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa terjadi perubahan?", tanya D.O hyung.

"Sejauh ini belum tapi mungkin untuk ke depannya akan ada perubahan.", jawab Lay hyung seraya duduk di samping Baekhyun.

Lama kami terlarut dalam keheningan yang tiba-tiba saja menyeruak di antara kami.

"Apa kalian berpikir Luhan hyung akan membaik walaupun sudah di sini?", tanya Lay hyung membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"Maksud hyung?", tanya Chen tak mengerti.

"Aku masih merasakan bahaya itu mengikuti Luhan hyung bahkan sampai detik ini. Ia seakan tak ingin ditinggalkan oleh Luhan hyung.", jelas Lay hyung dan membuat semua orang terkejut termasuk juga aku.

Apa Lay hyung bercanda? Ayolah, Lay hyung! Kita sudah pindah jauh dari dorm kita di Korea, tak hanya 1 atau 2 blok. Kita sudah di BEIJING, Hyung. Bagaimana bisa mereka masih mengikuti kita, huh?

"Maaf aku tak bisa memberikan kabar baik...", sesal Lay hyung.

"Gwaenchanha. Lebih baik kau katakan daripada kami tak waspada nantinya.", timpal Xiumin hyung seraya menepuk kecil punggung Lay hyung.

* * *

"AAAAA!", suara teriakan melengkin khas wanita itu membuatku dan hyung-deul lainnya berlarian tak karuan menuju ke arah dapur.

"Aigoo, LUHAN HYUNG!", seru Baekhyun hyung yang sudah lebih dahulu sampai di dapur.

Nafasku tercekat ketika aku melihat pemandangan di depanku. Dia... tergeletak tak berdaya dengan pisau buah penuh darah di tangan kirinya dan goresan luka memanjang di pergelangan tangan kanannya serta tak lupa darah yang berceceran di sekitarnya.

"Mrs. Xi, please call the hospital and tell them to send an ambulance now!", suruh Kris hyung pada Nyonya Xi.

"Luhan hyung...", lirihku tak percaya melihat keadaan Luhan hyung.

Kris dan Lay hyung masih berusaha menghentikan pendarahan di tangan Luhan hyung. Lay hyung sibuk mengikat pergelangan tangan kanan Luhan hyung dengan sobekan baju Baekhyun hyung.

* * *

Namja itu masih terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri di kasur putih di dalam ruangan yang serba putih itu. Wajahnya sangat pucat karena pendarahan yang ia alami akibat goresan yang mengenai nadinya tersebut.

Aku masih setia duduk di sofa tepat di samping kasur tempat Luhan hyung terbaring lemas. Nyonya Xi masih berada di rumah untuk mengambil barang Luhan hyung selama dirawat di rumah sakit.

"Masih tak ingin bangun juga?", gumamku seraya mengelus rambut Luhan hyung dan tentu saja tak akan ada jawaban dari Luhan hyung.

"Kenapa kau melukai dirimu sendiri, huh? Kenapa keceriaanmu seakan tertelan bumi, huh?", rancauku.

"Aku yakin, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Luhan hyung. Cepatlah sembuh. Aku akan tetap di sisimu, Hyung...", ucapku seraya mengecup pelan dahi Luhan hyung. Tak peduli dia menyadarinya atau tidak tapi... aku tetap menyayanginya karena aku yakin ini hanya untuk sementara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

** Ah... akhirnya selesai juga, Readers! Bagaimana? Gak ada feel-nya? Jeongmal mianhae, Readers T_T. Oh ya, mianhae kalau terjemahan bahasa Mandarinnya malah ancur lebur,ne... Akhir kata, aku perlu review(s) kalian ya! Jeongmal GOMAWO! *deep bow***


	3. Chapter 3

** Annyeonghaseo, Readers... Aku datang lagi dengan lanjutannya! Em... terima kasih dengan reviews di chapter sebelumnya. Apa kalian menunggu chapter ini? So this is it, chapter 3, Guys!**

**Gak pake basa basi lagi, CEK THIS OUT, GUYS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"_Masih tak ingin bangun juga?", gumam Sehun seraya mengelus rambut Luhan dan tentu saja tak akan ada jawaban dari Luhan._

"_Kenapa kau melukai dirimu sendiri, huh? Kenapa keceriaanmu seakan tertelan bumi, huh?", rancau Sehun._

"_Aku yakin, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Luhan hyung. Cepatlah sembuh. Aku akan tetap di sisimu, Hyung...", ucap Sehun seraya mengecup pelan dahi Luhan. Tak peduli dia menyadarinya atau tidak tapi... Sehun tetap menyayanginya karena Sehun yakin ini hanya untuk sementara._

**Chapter 3**

**Sehun POV...**

Tanganku masih memegang sebuah foto berfigura klasik yang terpajang di kamar Luhan hyung. Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum terukir di bibirku, menyiratkan betapa aku sangat bahagia atau mungkin lebih dari itu. Terlihat jelas di foto itu terdapat sosok namja kecil yang tengah bermain sepak bola dengan ayahnya. Anak kecil itu.. ya... anak kecil itu... aku yakin itu Luhan hyung di masa kecilnya yang ceria.

Perlahan, kuhadapkan diriku pada Luhan hyung yang masih duduk termenung di pinggir kasur dengan tatapan hampanya.

"Kau kenal namja kecil ini?", tanyaku memulai pembicaraan seraya menunjuk foto Luhan hyung di masa kecil.

"...", tak ada jawaban dari Luhan hyung.

Ini terlihat seperti aku tengah membuang-buang waktu dengan seseorang yang tak akan mungkin pernah menjawab pertanyaanku tapi... bagiku ini salah satu cara agar Luhan hyung kembali seperti semula, kembali seperti seorang pangeran rusa yang bahkan sampai kini masih berhasil mencuri hatiku.

"Ini dirimu, Luhan hyung. Awalnya aku tak percaya jika kau masih setampan ketika kau sekecil ini. Tapi sekarang... kau berubah, hyung... Aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengembalikanmu seperti dulu. Aku... sepertinya aku sudah di ambang putus asa, Hyung.", lirihku seraya melirik Luhan hyung yang masih menatap foto itu dengan tatapan hampanya.

"Hyung tahu... aku... aku selalu pergi ke gereja ketika kau di rumah sakit agar kau sembuh dan kembali seperti dulu secepatnya. Aku juga berusaha mengembalikanmu seperti dulu entah bagaimana caranya...", lirihku seraya menggenggam tangan Luhan hyung.

"Terkadang terlintas di benakku jika kau benar-benar akan pergi meninggalkanku sewaktu-waktu untuk menjadi tumbal itu konyol itu. Aku tak tahu apa jadinya jika aku hidup tanpamu, Hyung. Aku bersedia... aku bersedia menjadi penggantimu sebagai tumbal jika memang itu satu-satunya cara agar kau bahagia.", sambungku dengan air mata yang mulai menetes membasahi pipiku.

Luhan hyung menoleh cepat ke arahku setelah aku menyelesaikan ucapanku tadi. Aku berusaha menyelami bola matanya dan... aku mendapatkan jika di tatapannya itu terdapat rasa terkejut dan bingung saat menatapku.

Aku tersenyum dusta pada Luhan hyung. "Ya.. aku bersedia menjadi penggantimu sebagai tumbal jika itu memang diperlukan. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan pangeran rusa sepertimu mati hanya untuk menyelamatkan seorang prajurit kerajaan seperti aku.", tuturku.

Aku selalu berpikir jika Luhan hyung adalah seorang pangeran kerajaan dan aku hanya seorang prajurit yang jatuh cinta padanya. Memang sebuah pikiran konyol tapi... kami menyukai hal itu.

Perlahan, aku mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Semakin dekat hingga aku bisa merasakan deru nafasnya yang menerpa wajahku. Aku menutup mataku perlahan dan...

Cup...

Bibirku sudah tepat berada di bibir Luhan hyung. Aku menutup mataku, berusaha merasakan hal manis yang sudah hampir 1 bulan hilang dari hari-hariku. Ada sedikit ketakutan yang ada di benakku sekarang. Aku takut... takut jika ini akan menjadi ciuman terakhirku bersama Luhan hyung.

"Tidurlah, Luhan hyung... Aku tahu kau pasti lelah...", ucapku setelah menjauhkan bibirku seraya tersenyum kecil.

Aku keluar dari kamarnya, memberi waktu untuknya agar bisa tidur siang. Namun, bau anyir tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam hidungku, membuatku sangat kaget. D.O hyung tak mungkin sedang memasak sekarang.

Aku perlahan melangkah menjauh dari kamar Luhan hyung tapi, baru saja aku melangkah 1 kali, aku terpeleset dan terjungkal dengan pantat yang mencium lantai terlebih dahulu.

"Akh...", erangku kesakitan.

Aku perlahan berdiri walau rasanya pantatku sangat nyeri. Bajuku agak kotor karena mungkin terkena debu saat jatuh hingga aku membersihkannya dengan tanganku.

Mataku tiba-tiba membulat dan mulutku menganga tak percaya ketika baju putihku yang semula kusam karena debu kini berubah menjadi baju putih dengan campuran warna merah darah yang menghiasi bajuku. Bau anyir seketika menyeruak dari bajuku. Aku langsung mengalihkan tatapanku pada tanganku yang penuh darah dan...lantai yang penuh bercak darah.

"Jadi... aku terpeleset karena darah?", gumamku tak percaya.

Bercak-bercak darah itu mengotori lantai rumah tersebut. Aku mengikuti setiap tetes darah yang mengotori lantai itu dan langkahku berhenti di dapur tepatnya di depan sebuah lemari kayu besar. Bercak darah itu berhenti tepat di lemari tersebut.

Dengan ragu-ragu, aku perlahan membuka pintu lemari kayu tersebut.

"Lay hyung...", lirihku tak percaya ketika aku mendapati Lay hyung tak sadarkan diri dengan posisi duduk di dalam lemari tersebut. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuatku terkejut. Sebuah luka goresan menganga lebar di bahu Lay hyung dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari lukanya.

"Hyung.. Hyung! Apa kau mendengarku? Hyung! Apa kau masih sadar?! Hyung!", seruku panik seraya menarik tubuh Lay hyung keluar dari dalam lemari kayu itu.

Perlahan, Lay hyung membuka matanya. Tak lama, tangannya bergerak menunjuk ke arah halaman belakang rumah Luhan hyung. Aku segera menoleh ke arah halaman belakang dan aku melihat sesuatu yang selama ini jauh dari jangkauan otakku untuk membayangkannya. Ini semua pasti hanya mimpi, kan? Hanya sebuah khayalan semata, kan?

"Ini tidak.. mungkin...", gumamku.

Yeoja kecil itu berjalan semakin mendekat ke arahku. Semakin dekat ke arahku. Keadaan yeoja kecil itu jauh dari kata WAJAR. Ini bahkan lebih mengerikan dibandingkan saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Bola mata merahnya menatapku dengan tatapan tajam seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin, pakaiannya sobek tak beraturan dengan bercak darah yang menghiasi pakaiannya, serta sebuah pisau dapur berlumuran darah yang tengah ia bawa.

"Lay hyung! Lay Hyung! Apa kau mendengarku! Apa kau masih kuat untuk bangkit, Hyung?", tanyaku panik ketika yeoja kecil itu semakin dekat denganku. Lay hyung menggeleng.

Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Tak mungkin aku meninggalkannya sendirian di sini tapi jika aku tidak pergi, bisa saja aku dan Lay hyung tidak akan diberi kesempatan melihat matahari terbit esok hari oleh yeoja kecil menyeramkan ini.

_**Tiga...**_

Yeoja kecil itu sudah masuk ke dalam areal rumah dan berjalan menuju ke arahku dan Lay hyung sementara Lay hyung hanya terus mengerang kesakitan karena luka di bahunya. Pikiranku mulai panik dan aku semakin tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

_**Dua...**_

Hanya tersisa 5 langkah kecil antara aku dan yeoja kecil itu. Aku memegang erat tangan Lay hyung saat yeoja kecil itu menyeringai tajam padaku dengan tatapan tajam nan menusuk dari kedua bola mata merahnya.

_**Satu...**_

It's done... She is in front of me now... Ia menatapku dengan tajam dan menyeringai remeh padaku. Tangannya yang tengah membawa pisau berlumuran darah itu semakin dekat dengan leherku. Aku hanya bisa meneguk ludahku ketika pisau berlumuran darah itu semakin dekat dengan leherku bahkan darah yang ada di pisau itu sudah mengotori bajuku.

"Andwae...", lirih Lay hyung lemah, berusaha menghentikan si maniak setan kecil ini.

"Kalian tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, oppa! Ini semua salah kalian karena menghalangiku. Selamat jalan...", bisik yeoja kecil itu semakin mendekatkan pisaunya ke leherku dan aku hanya bisa menutup mataku.

"ANDWAE!", teriak Lay hyung melengking dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki.

"Lay! Sehun!", suara itu, membuatku langsung membuka mataku. Apa yang terjadi? Ke mana yeoja kecil itu?

"Lay hyung? Apa kau masih bisa mendengarku? Lay hyung...", tanya Kai khawatir melihat keadaan Lay hyung yang sudah tak berdaya dengan keringat dan darah yang terus menetes.

"Hubungi ambulance sekarang, Chanyeol!", suruh Kris hyung.

"Akh, sialan! Aku lupa! Chanyeol, biar aku yang bicara dengan rumah sakitnya!", teriak Kris hyung lagi.

"Ini.. minum obat ini, Lay hyung...", suruh Baekhyun hyung seraya menyodorkan sebuah pil yang kuyakini adalah obat untuk membantu pembekuan darah Lay hyung.

"Apa kau tak apa-apa, Sehun ah? Apa kau terluka? Kenapa bajumu penuh dengan darah?", tanya Kyungsoo hyung bertubi-tubi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung...", ucapku lemah dengan nafas tersengal.

"What happened, Sehun?", tanya Nyonya Xi padaku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"It was a long story, Mrs. Xi. I'm sorry... I'm really shock now..."

Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang hilang di antara kami. Aku yakin semestinya bukan Kyungsoo hyung orang pertama yang aku temui ketika aku dalam masalah seperti ini. Siapa? Siapa orang itu? Kenapa aku tak ingat?

"Oh tidak... Luhan hyung?!", seruku panik ketika menyadari aku tak melihat Luhan hyung.

Aku berlari menerobos kerumunan hyungdeul-ku menuju kamar Luhan hyung. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya? Bagaimana jika terjadi hal buruk padanya?

"Luhan hyung!", seruku seraya membuka pintu kamar Luhan hyung.

Kosong...

Tak ada siapa-siapa di dalam sini...

Ke mana Luhan hyung?

Ke mana dia?

"Luhan hyung!", panggilku seraya memasuki kamar Luhan hyung.

Mataku terbelalak kaget ketika melihat kaca di kamar Luhan hyung retak seperti habis dihantam sesuatu. Tak lupa, terdapat tulisan hanja di kaca tersebut. Tulisan tersebut berwarna merah darah dengan tetesan-tetesannya yang masih mengalir dan menyambungkan antar kata ke kata lainnya. Aku tak tahu apa arti tulisan itu.

"Sehunnie, mana Luhan hyung?", tanya Tao hyung yang baru saja memasuki kamar Luhan hyung.

"Hyung... Kau tahu arti tulisan ini?", tanyaku lemas. Aku takut jika ini adalah ulah makhluk kegelapan itu karena tak berhasil membunuhku dan Lay hyung.

Tao hyung mulai membaca deret demi deret tulisan tersebut. Tak lama, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan sebuah kristal air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi?! Jawab aku, hyung!", tanyaku khawatir dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Luhan hyung... mereka tengah berusaha membawa Luhan hyung masuk ke dunia mereka sekarang. Luhan hyung dalam bahaya...", lirih Tao hyung panik.

Aku dan Tao hyung berlari keluar rumah untuk mencari Luhan hyung secepatnya sebelum terlambat. Pikiranku mulai kalut sekarang. Rasa takutku semakin menjadi-jadi ketika aku tak menemukan Luhan hyung di halaman rumahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mana Luhan hyung?", tanya Kai yang baru saja datang.

"Kami justru tengah mencari, Kai.", ucap Tao hyung gemas pada Kai.

Tatapan kami pun tertuju pada sebuah siluet hitam yang kami yakini sebagai Luhan hyung tengah berjalan lunglai di tengah jalan. Tak lama, terdengar suara deru mesin motor sport dari kejauhan dan aku yakin, sebentar lagi motor sport itu akan melintas di tempat Luhan hyung sekarang.

Kami berlari menghampiri Luhan hyung. "Luhan hyung!", teriak Tao hyung histeris ketika sorot lampu motor sport itu menyinari Luhan hyung dari kejauhan.

Luhan hyung menoleh ke arah kami. Betapa terkejutnya kami ketika kami mendapati bola mata Luhan hyung berwarna merah darah dengan darah yang juga mengalir dari matanya, mengalir seperti air mata.

"Oh tidak!", gumamku kaget.

Kai tetap berlari sementara aku dan Tao berhenti karena terlalu takut dengan tatapan tajam Luhan hyung pada kami.

"Kai, jangan dekati Luhan hyung! Kembali ke sini, Kai!", teriakku histeris dan khawatir ketika aku menyadari tangan kanan Luhan hyung menggenggam sebuah pisau dapur yang sama dengan pisau yang dibawa yeoja kecil mengerikan tadi.

Motor sport itu semakin dekat dengan tubuh Luhan hyung dan Kai semakin dekat dengan Luhan hyung yang tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya. Mungkin Kai tak menyadari itu.

Kai berhasil melindungi tubuh Luhan hyung dengan memeluknya namun entah apa yang ada di benak Luhan hyung, ia dengan cepat dengan menancapkan pisau dapur tadi di pundak Kai hingga Kai mengerang kesakitan.

"AKH!"

Kai tetap memeluk tubuh Luhan hyung dengan pisau yang masih tertancap di pundaknya dan...

BRAKK!

Luhan hyung dan Kai terpental sangat jauh setelah motor sport berkecepatan tinggi itu menghantam tubuh mereka. Sementara pengendara motor sport itu langsung melarikan diri. Butuh waktu untuk mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang.

"Luhan hyung! Kai!", teriak Baekhyun hyung seraya berlari mendekati tubuh tak berdaya Kai dan Luhan hyung. Aku dan Tao hyung segera menyusul Baekhyun hyung.

Baekhyun hyung langsung menghampiri Kai yang terkulai bersimbah darah sementara aku dan Tao hyung langsung menghampiri Luhan hyung.

"Hyung... Kau mendengarku? Hyung, sadarlah... Jebal ireona, Hyung ah... Jebal...", lirihku dengan air mata yang tak lagi bisa kutahan. Air mata itu berhasil membasahi pipiku. Aku takut.. takut jika Luhan hyung tak lagi akan membuka matanya.

Tak lama, sebuah ambulance datang menuju ke arah kami. Petugas rumah sakit itu langsung membawa Kai, Luhan hyung dan Lay hyung ke rumah sakit.

* * *

Aku masih setia duduk di ruang tunggu ICU untuk menunggu kabar lebih lanjut tentang Kai, Luhan hyung dan Lay hyung. Ini sudah pukul 11 malam dan itu berarti sudah lewat 2 jam sejak mereka masuk ke ruang ICU dan sampai sekarang, tak ada kabar tentang mereka.

"Hyung!", seru Tao hyung yang baru saja datang dari dalam ruangan ICU.

"Apa yang terjadi, Tao ah?", tanya Chanyeol khawatir diikuti oleh tatapan penasaran dan khawatir dari semua hyung-ku.

"Kai... Dia... Dia kehilangan detak jantungnya. Sudah hampir 5 menit dokter terus berusaha mengembalikan detak jantung Kai tapi tidak berhasil. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari Kai.", jelas Tao hyung gemetaran dengan peluh yang menetes derah bersamaan dengan air matanya yang juga mengalir deras.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu, Tao ah? Kai meninggal?", tanya Xiumin hyung khawatir dan tak percaya.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku hanya tahu Kai kehilangan detak jantungnya sementara dokter masih berusaha untuk mengembalikan detak jantung Kai. Aku tak bisa mengatakan ia sudah meninggal atau bagaimana... Aku tak tahu...", lirih Tao hyung diselingi dengan isakannya.

Raut wajah semua hyung-ku tiba-tiba berubah menjadi raut wajah kesedihan dan kekhawatiran. Tatapan mereka sangat sendu bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan sudah menangis. Tidak! Kai tidak mungkin meninggal. Aku yakin Kai akan bertahan...

"Kumohon... jangan ambil nyawa mereka, Tuhan...", lirihku dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

** HUA! Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga... Bagaimana? Makin berantakan, ya? -_-. Payah banget aku ya... Ok, last! I NEED YOUR REVIEWS, GUYS! Jangan lupa review chapter yang sebelum-sebelumnya juga ya... Bye2!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annyeonghaseo, Readers... Aku datang lagi dengan lanjutannya! Em... terima kasih dengan reviews di chapter sebelumnya. Apa kalian menunggu chapter ini? So this is it, chapter 4, Guys!**

**Note: Maaf sebesar2nya karena aku tidak bisa membalas review kalian. Pokoknya aku sangat2 menghargai seluruh review kalian, apapun itu^^. Di chapter ini lebih banyak KaiSoo'a sama terornya, ya... HunHan'a ada tapi dalam narasi'a Sehun (penceritaan doang).**

**Gak pake basa basi lagi, CEK THIS OUT, GUYS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

_**Sehun POV...**_

_Raut wajah semua hyung-ku tiba-tiba berubah menjadi raut wajah kesedihan dan kekhawatiran. Tatapan mereka sangat sendu bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan sudah menangis. Tidak! Kai tidak mungkin meninggal. Aku yakin Kai akan bertahan..._

"_Kumohon... jangan ambil nyawa mereka, Tuhan...", lirihku dalam hati._

_._

_._

**Chapter 4**

_**Author POV...**_

Alat elektrokardiograf yang tersambung pada tubuh seorang namja berkulit tan itu masih menampakkan garis hijau lurus dengan tambahan suara melengking yang mendengung di telinga dokter dan perawat yang masih berusaha menyadarkan namja tersebut. Entah sudah berapa menit berlalu, namja itu tak kunjung menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan dalam tubuhnya. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak pendarahan salah satu yang membuatnya enggan untuk kembali membuat jantungnya berdetak kembali.

Dokter dan perawat itu menyerah, tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan pada namja berkulit tan itu. Jiwa namja itu tak ada lagi di sini, hanya tersisa raga dan nama.

"Apa di sini ada keluarga pasien bernama Kim Jongin?", tanya dokter itu dengan lemah.

"Kami, Dokter. Apa yang terjadi padanya?", tanya seorang namja tinggi berambut blonde atau sebut saja Kris khawatir.

"Maafkan kami sebelumnya. Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal kami tapi...", Dokter asal Korea itu perlahan menunduk, seakan menutupi raut wajahnya yang penuh penyesalan.

Sehun terlihat menundukkan kepalanya seakan sudah tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Tangannya bergetar di dalam sakunya. Bulir-bulir air matanya sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya dan siap untuk keluar kapan saja.

**Sehun POV...**

"Andwae...", lirih Kyungsoo hyung yang ada dipelukan Chen hyung.

Seluruh tatapan menunjukkan sebuah emosi penuh kecemasan dan ketakutan. Mungkin jika hal buruk yang terjadi, hanya akan ada sebuah penyesalan dan isak tangis yang terdengar setelah ini. Bukankah semuanya sudah pasti berakhir seperti itu? Tak mungkin dokter itu akan mengatakan 'Sayangnya kalian tertipu! April Mop!'.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya, Dok?", tanya Xiumin hyung pelan memastikan namun dengan nada mendesak dan gelisah.

"Maaf tapi, kami tak bisa menyelamatkan pasien bernama Kim Jongin.", ucap Dokter itu akhirnya. Ok, berakhir sudah semuanya.

"Tidak mungkin...", lirih Suho hyung. Tetes air mata mengalir membentuk aliran sungai di pipinya. Mungkin awalnya hanya setetes namun pada akhirnya akan memenuhi sebuah cangkir atau bahkan termos.

"ANDWAE! JONG IN!", seru Kyungsoo hyung di dalam pelukan Chen hyung yang juga menitihkan air matanya. Kyungsoo hyung menangis sejadi-jadinya, meraung-raung bak bocah yang kehilangan ibunya di tengah kerumunan orang.

"Kau bercanda kan, Dok? Jawab aku, Dok!", bentak Kris hyung yang kehilangan cara meredam emosi dalam penyesalannya.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kenapa?", lirih Tao hyung yang perlahan merosot dan akhirnya terduduk lemah di lantai rumah sakit. Tak ada yang bisa diperbuat sekarang. Semua tentu hanya akan menjadi sebuah kenangan.

"Pendarahan yang terlalu banyak membuatnya tak mampu bertahan selain itu, pendarahan di otak akibat benturan yang terlalu kuat juga penyebabnya. Maafkan kami...", sesal dokter itu.

"Dokter, kumohon, jangan bawa Jongin ke mana-mana. Biarkan dia tidur di sana...", ucapku.

Sejak tadi aku terlalu berkonsentrasi melihat segala macam yang ada di sekitarku tanpa sedikitpun menyadari bahwa air mataku justru bisa saja memenuhi sebuah panci besar.

"Tapi, kami harus membawanya ke ruangan..."

"Kumohon, biarkan dia di sana. Dia hanya tidur. Kumohon, berikan dia waktu hingga 2 jam saja di sana. Kumohon... Dia pasti akan bangun. Apapun yang terjadi, dia pasti akan sadar...", rancauku tak menentu. Kenapa aku mengatakan itu?

"Tapi ini ICU, Nak... Kami..."

"K..Kumohon... Aku akan lakukan apapun itu, Dok. Aku akan membayar mahal untuk ini asalkan kau biarkan ia ada di sana. 2 jam saja...", pintaku dengan lelehan air mata yang semakin membasahi pipiku.

"Baiklah, Nak...", ucap Dokter itu pada akhirnya.

"Mau apa kau sekarang? Jongin sudah mati dan kenapa kau membiarkannya di sana?! Kau senang melihatnya tersiksa dengan barang-barang itu? KAU SENANG?!", bentak Kyungsoo hyung padaku bahkan hendak melayangkan sebuah tinju padaku tapi Baekhyun hyung mencegahnya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada lantai rumah sakit. Aku tak ingin melihat betapa sekarang Kyungsoo hyung sangatlah membenciku atas sepeninggal Jongin hyung. Aku pantas mendapatkannya karena aku tak mencegahnya saat itu. Bukankah semestinya aku yang mati?

"Kau tak boleh menyalahkan Sehun begitu saja, Kyung...", ucap Baekhyun hyung di sela-sela tangisannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi setiap detiknya.

"Ya, kau benar. Tak sepantasnya aku menyalahkan Sehun. Bukankah aku yang juga yang turut membuka segel konyol itu? Huh, berarti aku termasuk dalam deretan pembunuh Jongin, bukan? Kita sejajar sekarang, Hyung...", ucap Kyungsoo hyung.

"Bukan begitu, Kyung..."

Cukup! Ini semua pasti hanya rangkaian dari April Mop! Ini bukan kenyataan! Sebentar lagi aku akan membuka mataku dan aku akan terduduk di atas tempat tidurku dan menatap Luhan hyung yang masih tertidur di sampingku dan aku akan memasang seulas senyum di bibirku dan setelahnya aku...aku...

Entahlah...

Aku berlari meninggalkan kerumunan hyung-ku dengan tangisan yang masih membasahi wajahku. Aku tak perduli apapun. Biarkan orang-orang itu menatapku dengan perasaan iba atau kesal atau bahkan benci sekalipun, aku tak akan perduli lagi. Semua sudah berakhir. Sudah tak ada alasan yang signifikan untuk aku tetap berdiri dan menatap dunia sekarang. Itu hanya tinggal sebuah angan-angan tak tercapai semata. Sebuah impian konyol.

Bumi tengah menangis sekarang, tentu dengan caranya sendiri. Tetes demi tetes air hujan membasahi pakaianku serta tubuhku. Bumi seakan turut menangisi kepergian Jongin atau justru mengkasihani diriku? Sebenarnya tak ada salahnya juga mengkasihani diriku. Pertama, aku tak bisa menjaga Luhan hyung bahkan keadaannya semakin memburuk dan sekarang, Kai bahkan kehilangan nyawanya. Cukup, aku lelah dengan permainan ini.

* * *

"Kau dari mana saja?", tanya Chanyeol hyung ketika mungkin suara derap langkahku menghancurkan kesunyian di lorong rumah sakit itu.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, semua tatapan tertuju padaku termasuk tatapan Lay hyung yang entah sejak kapan dibiarkan keluar dari ruangan ICU. Perban putih terlihat membungkus badannya dari bagian pundak, dada, punggung dan seperempat bagian abdomennya. Aku baru sadar jika Lay hyung hanya memakai perban yang menutupi badannya tanpa memakai baju, mungkin bisa dibilang half naked.

"Aku... Aku tidak pergi ke mana-mana...", ucapku sekenanya karena sejak tadi aku tidak mampir ke mana-mana.

"Mianhae...", ucap Kyungsoo hyung seraya menepuk pundakku.

"Semestinya aku yang minta maaf karena semua ini jelas salahku. Aku malah membiarkan Kai hyung..."

"Jongin tidak mati...", sela Kyungsoo hyung sontak membuatku tidak percaya.

"Jongin kembali ketika Luhan hyung menitihkan air mata di sampingnya. Air mata itu seperti nyawa bagi Jongin.", senyum penuh dusta menghiasi bibir Kyungsoo hyung. Aku tahu, keadaan seperti itu pasti sangat menyakitinya bahkan mungkin juga aku.

"Baguslah kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Kai hyung...", ucapku dengan suara bergetar. Aku tak yakin jika suaraku bergetar karena tubuhku yang basah terkena udara dingin dari AC.

Dari kaca penghalang, aku melihat Luhan hyung tertidur di kursi tepat di samping kasur Kai hyung. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Kai hyung yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Aku memalingkan tatapanku, tak ingin lebih sakit lagi nantinya. Tapi setidaknya Luhan hyung sudah memberikan rangsangan terhadap kehidupan sekitar, berarti itu sebuah perkembangan, bukan?

"Mana Baekhyun?", pertanyaan itu sontak membuatku menoleh pada Chanyeol hyung.

"Terakhir dia bilang akan ke kamar mandi, bukan?", ucap Tao hyung.

"Ini sudah lewat satu jam dia di sana. Kenapa ia tak kunjung datang?", tanya Chanyeol hyung keadaan kembali berubah.

"Chanyeol, coba kau susul dia ke sana...", suruh Suho hyung.

Entah ada gerangan apa, Lay hyung sontak berlari menuju arah toilet di ujung lorong rumah sakit ini. Aku atau mungkin semua hyung-ku merasa ada hal janggal karena kelakuan Lay hyung. Xiumin hyung dan Chanyeol hyung turut berlari menyusul Lay hyung.

"Apa yang terjadi?", gumam Suho hyung bingung.

"Hyung tunggu di sini, aku akan ke sana...", ucapku seraya menyusul Chanyeol hyung yang sudah berlari ke sana.

Kakiku melemas dan mataku membulat ketika tatapanku tertuju pada Chanyeol hyung dan Xiumin hyung yang berusaha mendobrak pintu toilet yang terkunci. Fentilasi toilet itu mengepulkan asap abu-abu dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Kumohon, buka pintunya! Buka pintunya!", suara teriakan diselingi suara batuk itu terdengar dari dalam toilet dan aku yakin itu adalah suara Baekhyun hyung.

"Aku sedang berusaha membukanya. Bertahanlah sebentar, Baekhyun hyung!", teriak Chanyeol hyung yang berusaha mendobrak pintu tersebut.

"Sehun, cepat ambil alat pemadam kebakaran yang ada di kotak merah itu...", suruh Chanyeol hyung padaku.

Aku mengambil tabung merah yang sangat berat itu.

"Aku tak mengerti, kenapa bel tanda kebakaran tidak berbunyi otomatis? Kenapa malah tetap seperti ini? Seakan tak terjadi apa-apa?", gumam Lay hyung seraya mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Xiumin hyung, cepat tekan bel tanda kebakaran itu..."

"Jangan! Ini justru semakin mempersulit kita nantinya. Dobrak saja pintu terus!", cegah Lay hyung langsung.

Mereka terus mendobrak pintu itu. Ini sudah terlalu lama untuk sekedar menunggu sampai ini terbuka. Tidak ada suara lagi dari dalam sana. Mungkin Baekhyun hyung sudah tak sadarkan diri di sana.

"Aku akan mendobraknya...", ucapku langsung.

Aku menggunakan tabung pemadam itu untuk mendobraknya dan dengan sekali dobrak, pintu itu terbuka dan api berkobar di seluruh penjuru toilet. Aku segera menyemprotkan isi pemadam itu. Entah dari mana aku bisa tahu cara menggunakannya, aku tak peduli.

Api perlahan padam tapi asap tetap mengepul dari bekas-bekas kebakaran.

"Mana Baekhyun hyung?", gumamku ketika tak mendapat Baekhyun hyung.

"Baekhyun!", seru Xiumin hyung seraya menengadah ke atas.

"Oh tidak...", gumamku tak percaya.

Ini semua jelas di luar bayangan otakku. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Kedua tangan Baekhyun hyung tergantung dengan tali yang tersambung langsung ke langit-langit toilet sementara tubuhnya menggelantung begitu saja. Bahu dan pergelangan tangannya berlumuran darah mungkin karena beban yang terlalu berat. Sejumlah luka goresan juga menghiasi lengan serta kaki Baekhyun hyung. Ini mengerikan.

"Sialan, bagaimana caranya kita bisa melepaskannya?", gumam Lay hyung seraya menggigiti kukunya.

Chanyeol hyung perlahan naik ke tembok salah satu blok toilet. Sampai di atas tembok, Chanyeol hyung mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari sakunya. Ini tak biasanya ia membawa barang seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Baek, apa kau mendengarku?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun hyung yang tergantung di atas sana.

"Cepat, Chanyeol! Aku sudah lelah berjaga di sini!", ujar Xiumin hyung.

"Jangan potong talinya satu persatu! Kalau bisa bersamaan! Kalau kau potong satu-satu, pegang tubuhnya agar tangannya yang tersisa tidak patah!", ujar Lay hyung.

Chanyeol hyung perlahan mendekatkan pisaunya ke tali itu. Dengan cepat, Chanyeol hyung memotong kedua tali itu bersamaan hingga tubuh Baekhyun hyung terjatuh namun untungnya Xiumin hyung menangkap tubuh lemah Baekhyun hyung.

"Hyung, apa kau mendengarku?", ucapku pelan.

"Senar?", gumam Lay hyung tak percaya ketika melihat senar yang melilit di pergelangan tangan Baekhyun hyung.

"Pelakunya pasti sengaja agar nadi Baekhyun terpotong atau setidaknya terhimpit keras...", sambung Lay hyung.

"Tulisan apa itu?", tanya Chanyeol yang melihat tulisan hanja dengan bau anyir menyengat yang ada di kaca toilet itu.

Lay hyung berdiri dan tak lama, ia mengernyitkan alisnya. "Korban selanjutnya yang ia incar adalah orang yang namanya berawalan dengan S."

"Suho?"

"Oh tidak, cepat cari Suho hyung, Sehun! Sekarang!", suruh Lay hyung yang terlihat panik.

Aku berlari menuju ke depan ruangan ICU tapi aku tak mendapati sosok Suho hyung di sana. Hanya ada Kyungsoo hyung, Chen hyung dan Kris hyung.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun?"

"Mana Suho hyung?", alih-alih menjawab, aku malah bertanya tentang Suho hyung.

"Dia tadi berlari keluar rumah sakit. Katanya ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan...", ujar Chen hyung.

"Sialan...", gerutuku lalu kembali berlari keluar rumah sakit.

Langkahku semakin tak beraturan dan perhatianku juga diambil oleh segala macam keadaan yang ada di jalanan kota Beijing. Aku tak tahu seluk beluk kota ini sama sekali.

Tak lama, aku mendapati sosok Suho hyung yang hendak menyebrang jalan tapi bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah mobil BMW dengan datang dari arah barat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Suho hyung!", teriakku namun nampaknya Suho hyung tak mendengarnya.

Aku berlari menghampirnya dan mendorong tubuh Suho hyung menjauh dari jalanan. Sayangnya, nampaknya aku melupakan sebuah kenyataan di mana namaku juga berawalan dengan huruf S. Setelah itu... Semuanya gelap, aku tak dapat ingat apa-apa dan melihat apa-apa lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**KYA! Chapter 4 has been finished. Berdasarkan permintaan readers yang minta semua'a kena teror dan seperti ini jadinya. Aku'a gak kreatif jadi seadanya aja ya terornya. Gak ada feel gitu -_-". Maaf banget ya... Ok, last, i really need your reviews, GUYS! See U at next chapter! Bye-Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Annyeonghaseo, Readers... Aku datang lagi dengan lanjutannya! Em... terima kasih dengan reviews di chapter sebelumnya. Apa kalian menunggu chapter ini? So this is it, chapter 5, Guys!**

**NOTE!: Maaf sebesar2nya karena aku gak bisa balas review kalian. Pokoknya aku sangat2 menghargai seluruh review kalian, apapun itu^^. Sebenarnya aku gk prnh nganggep FF ini termasuk dalam horor tapi justru ke arah misteri kali ya... -_-". Makanya aku gk prnah buat hawanya terlalu mencekam dan gak banyak2 memperlihatkan bagian yang terlalu banyak setannya.**

**Gak pake basa basi lagi, CEK THIS OUT, GUYS!**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 4...**_

**Sehun POV**

_Tak lama, aku mendapati sosok Suho hyung yang hendak menyebrang jalan tapi bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah mobil BMW dengan datang dari arah barat dengan kecepatan tinggi._

"_Suho hyung!", teriakku namun nampaknya Suho hyung tak mendengarnya._

_Aku berlari menghampirinya dan mendorong tubuh Suho hyung menjauh dari jalanan. Sayangnya, nampaknya aku melupakan sebuah kenyataan di mana namaku juga berawalan dengan huruf S. Setelah itu... Semuanya gelap, aku tak dapat ingat apa-apa dan melihat apa-apa lagi._

.

.

_**Chapter 5...**_

**Author POV...**

Namja berkulit putih bersih itu masih setia menutup matanya walau biasan-biasan cahaya pagi yang awalnya menghujam wajah putihnya kini telah berubah menjadi biasan cahaya bulan yang sangat lembut ditemani dengan cahaya bintang yang tentu tak sampai ke bumi. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu tapi tetap saja, sosok namja itu terbaring begitu saja di tempat tidur bangsal rumah sakit itu, seakan berhibernasi melewati masa musim dingin.

Ketiga sosok namja dengan wajah kusut itu terus menatap namja berkulit putih bersih yang terbaring tak berdaya itu.

"Dia sudah tak sadarkan diri terlalu lama. Sampai kapan dia akan betah menutup matanya seperti itu?", tanya seorang namja tinggi berwajah tegasnya dan rambut blonde-nya dengan nada bosan bercampur gusar. Dia terlihat seperti tokoh anime yang keluar dari komik.

"Bukankah mereka bilang sekitar 5 hari?", jawab Xiumin, sosok namja berkulit putih dan single eyelid di matanya yang tengah terduduk di pinggir kasur tempat namja berkulit bersih lainnya itu tak sadarkan diri.

"Tapi ini sudah 5 hari berlalu, tetap saja dia seperti seonggok daging tanpa nyawa."

"Sudahlah, Kris hyung. Mungkin beberapa jam lagi dia akan sadar.", ucap namja tinggi lainnya dengan senyuman yang membuatnya kelihatan tolol.

"Di mana Chen, Tao, Lay dan Kyungsoo?", tanya Xiumin.

"Chen hyung, Tao dan Kyungsoo ada di ruangan Suho hyung. Lay hyung hem... kalau tidak salah dia pergi ke gereja.", jelas Chanyeol setelah meneguk sebotol coca cola di tangannya.

"Apalagi sekarang?", gumam Kris seraya mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Apa?"

"Apalagi yang Lay perlukan hingga ia pergi ke gereja. Kau tahu, Lay bukan tipe orang yang akan pergi ke gereja malam-malam seperti ini. Ditambah lagi keadaan bahunya yang belum benar-benar sembuh. Ini aneh...", gumam Kris khawatir.

"Dalam kata lain, kau bilang akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya?", tanya Xiumin.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu. Maksudku mungkin dia ke gereja karena urusan masalah ini. Mungkin dia mencari barang seperti penangkal setan?", tanya Kris bingung padahal dirinya sendiri juga tak yakin apa yang ia katakan itu benar.

"Siapa yang tersisa?", tanya Xiumin.

"Maksudmu?", tanya Kris tak mengerti.

"Siapa yang belum terkena teror konyol itu?"

"Chen, Kyungsoo, Tao, Chanyeol dan kau."

"Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu ternyata...", gumam Chanyeol pelan seraya meremas botol coca colanya yang sudah kosong.

Perlahan, namja berkulit putih bersih yang tak sadarkan diri itu menggerakkan jari-jarinya yang pasti terasa kaku. Seluruh tatapan tertuju padanya ketika gerakan kecil itu membuat arti bahwa dia sudah sadar. Namja itu membuka matanya perlahan, merasakan sorot lampu terang menghujam matanya yang sudah lama tertutup. Bau obat-obatan adalah hal pertama yang terlintas di otaknya ketika ia menarik nafasnya setelah ia benar-benar sadar.

"Kau sudah sadar, eoh?", tanya Xiumin.

Tatapan namja berkulit putih bersih yang masih terkulai lemas itu tertuju pada Xiumin langsung.

"Di mana aku, Hyung? Apa yang terjadi?", tanya Sehun pelan.

"Kau di bangsal rumah sakit. 5 hari yang lalu kau tertabrak mobil dan tak sadarkan diri sampai sekarang. Kau tidak lapar setelah tidak makan selama hampir 1 minggu?", jelas Xiumin bingung dan menatap intens pada Sehun.

"Mana Suho hyung? Tak terjadi apa-apa padanya, kan? Mana Luhan hyung?", tanya Sehun bertubi-tubi seperti gerbong kereta api.

"Luhan hyung sudah membaik dan diperbolehkan pulang bersama Jongin. Suho... dia... aku tak yakin apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Suho 3 hari yang lalu tapi kami menemukannya tergantung tak sadarkan diri di belakang rumah Luhan hyung."

"Maksudmu dia gantung diri?", tanya Sehun kaget dan meminta penjelas lebih rinci pada Kris.

"Kupikir tidak. Dia korban, sama sepertimu. Kami menemukannya menggantung di pohon halaman belakang rumah Luhan hyung dengan luka sayatan di sekujur tubuhnya. Bajunya penuh dengan sobekan dan bercak darah.", jelas Kris panjang lebar.

"Bukankah itu sama seperti Baekhyun hyung? Bagaimana keadaannya?", tanya Sehun.

"Dia juga sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Dokter bilang, itu hanya sayatan-sayatan dangkal, berbeda dengan sayatan Suho hyung.", jelas Chanyeol.

"Di mana Suho hyung sekarang? Apa dia sudah pulang juga?"

"Dia ada di bangsal rumah sakit di tingkat atas. Kalau kau ingin menjenguknya, jenguklah dia esok pagi. Sekarang sudah terlalu larut untuk kau berpergian. Lagi pula kondisimu belum benar-benar sembuh.", saran Kris.

Entah sejak kapan, keheningan tiba-tiba menyeruak di antara keempat namja itu. Mereka sibuk dan tenggelam dalam pikiran-pikiran di otak mereka. Sesekali, helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari mereka walau tidak bersamaan.

Hingga, suara debaman pintu yang terbuka membuat mereka terlonjak kaget dan menolehkan kepala mereka ke asal suara. Di ambang pintu bangsal itu, terlihat seorang namja berkulit putih lainnya tengah berdiri dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, jangan lupakan tas ransel agak besar yang tersampir di punggungnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, huh? Kupikir kau tidak pergi dengan tas ransel ini tadi.", ujar Kris seraya mendekati namja yang terengah-engah itu.

Namja yang terengah-engah itu menatap ke arah Kris dan memegang pergelang tangannya. "Aku membawa berita baik sekaligus buruk. Aku harus bicara denganmu."

"Kenapa tak kau katakan saja di sini agar yang lain bisa tahu?"

"Ini tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan, Hyung. Sekarang aku hanya perlu dirimu untuk membicarakan masalah ini. Kaja, Hyung!", desak Lay dengan nada panik.

"Oke, aku akan ikut denganmu."

* * *

"Apa yang terjadi, huh?", tanya Kris yang baru saja mendudukan dirinya di kursi restoran rumah sakit itu.

"Aku baru saja datang dari gereja dan bertemu dengan pendeta senior yang telah menangani segala macam hal yang berhubungan dengan pelepasan segel-segel setan yang ada di dunia.", jelas Lay seraya menaruh tas ransel besar itu di atas meja.

"Lalu?"

"Aku berkonsultasi padanya tentang masalah lepasnya segel di dorm kita dan dia tahu caranya untuk mengembalikan setan-setan itu ke dalam segel yang telah terbuka."

"Bagaimana caranya?", tanya Kris antusias.

Lay membuka tas ransel yang ada di hadapannya. Perlahan, sebuah pedang mengkilap dengan pelindung emas keluar dari tas itu. Jangan lupakan ukiran-ukiran aneh dan apik yang terukir di setiap sisi pedang itu. Ukiran-ukiran itu sangat membingungkan dan penuh akan misteri. Di bagian pegangannya, terdapat sebuah permata merah darah yang bisa dibilang cukup besar. Itu tentu bernilai jual sangat tinggi.

Kris mengkerutkan dahinya bingung. "Kenapa kau malah mengeluarkan pedang seperti itu? Setan seperti mereka tak punya raga jadi untuk apa dia memberikan itu padamu?", tanya Kris tak habis pikir dengan benda yang ada di tangan Lay itu.

Lay menaruhnya di atas meja dengan perlahan dan hat-hati. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan memberikan penjelasan pada Kris. "Inilah masalahnya, Hyung. Kabar ini tak sepenuhnya baik. Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Pendeta itu memberikan pedang ini karena hanya pedang ini yang bisa menghentikan jiwa-jiwa jahat yang keluar dari segelnya tapi kita harus membunuh salah satu dari kita yang mengalami perubahan yang paling drastis."

"Maksudmu Luhan hyung? Kau bercanda, kan?", tanya Kris bingung dan juga tak habis pikir dengan kenyataan di hadapannya.

"Sudah kukatakan, inilah masalahnya. Petunjuk pertama adalah membasuh pedang ini dengan darah seseorang yang mengalami perubahan paling signifikan setelah terbukanya segel dan menjadikan orang itu sebagai tumbal untuk mengunci semua jiwa-jiwa itu selamanya di dalam segel. Kita tak punya pilihan lain. Jika kita tetap berdiam diri, akan semakin banyak orang yang terkena imbasnya, Hyung.", jelas Lay pelan walau rasanya otaknya pun ingin meledak sewaktu-waktu karena kanyataan yang berat ini.

"Tapi Luhan adalah aset penting dalam grup kita."

"Aku tahu... Aku mungkin akan menukar nyawaku dengannya. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu setelah itu. Mungkin aku akan membangkitkan raganya yang telah mati dan menukarnya dengan nyawaku. Aku sudah pikirkan masalah ini baik-baik bersama pendeta itu."

"Hey! Kau juga aset penting, Lay! Kita semua aset penting dalam grup. Aku tak pernah bermaksud memintamu untuk melakukan pembangkitan raga dan menukar nyawamu. Kau tak bisa lakukan hal seperti itu.", ucap Kris khawatir dan putus asa.

"Aku sudah di ambang batas kekuatanku untuk menangkal ini, Hyung. Lakukan ini! Aku akan melakukan pembangkitan segera setelah itu. Jangan khawatirkan aku! Aku akan memanggil seluruh jiwa-jiwa gentayangan itu di bawah bulan purnama mendatang dan kau harus lakukan seperti yang telah aku jelaskan. Lumuri pedang ini dengan darah Luhan hyung hingga tak ada bagian yang tersisa dan aku akan mengucapkan doa yang telah diberikan oleh pendeta itu.", jelas Lay dengan maksud mendesak Kris untuk melakukan hal beresiko itu.

"Tapi..."

"Percaya padaku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk melakukan ini. Aku hidup di dunia ini memang untuk hal-hal seperti ini bukan malah bergemelut dengan pendaran cahaya panggung dan teriakan fans yang menonton kita. Kumohon, kau harus bantu aku menyelesaikan tugasku ini.", mohon Lay.

"Kapan kita akan lakukan ini?", tanya Kris walau rasanya hatinya masih enggan untuk memperbolehkannya terlibat dalam hal konyol dan beresiko seperti ini.

"12 April mendatang. Saat itu adalah bulan purnama."

"12 April? Tapi itu saat ulang tahun Sehun, kan?", tanya Kris memastikan bahwa ia tak salah dengar.

"Ya."

"Oh, Ya Tuhan... Kenapa semuanya justru menjadi sulit seperti ini? Aku akan membunuh seseorang yang Sehun sayangi di hari ulang tahunnya?", gumam Kris putus asa seraya mengacak-acak rambut blonde-nya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Hyung! Kita melakukan ini untuk kebaikan kita semua bukan hanya untuk pihak tertentu.", jelas Lay dengan nada pelan.

"Kau harus jaga pedang ini baik-baik. Jangan katakan ini pada siapapun dulu. Ada saatnya aku akan mengatakan ini kepada mereka semua.", jelas Lay seraya menyodorkan pedang mengkilap itu.

"Pedang ini pasti sudah banyak membunuh orang-orang seperti Luhan hyung.", lirih Kris seraya memasukkan pedang itu ke dalam ransel yang sebelumnya di bawa oleh Lay.

"Mungkin..."

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang namja berkulit putih dengan pakaian khas pasien rumah sakit tengah berdiri di dekat ambang pintu restoran itu seraya mendengarkan percakapan Kris dan Lay tentang cara-cara beresiko itu. Tangannya mengepal keras bahkan hingga bergetar. Kristal bening nan suci perlahan membasahi pipi namja itu. Kenyataan yang berusaha Kris dan Lay sembunyikan sudah ia dengar. Dia akan kehilangan seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi hanya dalam hitungan minggu.

Perlahan, namja berkulit putih itu bersandar ke dinding putih di dekatnya. Ia memerosotkan tubuhnya hingga terduduk di lantai dan membiarkan buliran-buliran air matanya turun membasahi pipinya dan jatuh membasahi lantai rumah sakit itu. Dia tak bisa menerima kenyataan yang sulit ini.

"Kenapa harus Luhan hyung? Kenapa?", lirih Sehun seraya meremas celana panjang yang tengah ia kenakan sekarang.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Sehun. Kalau aku ada di pihakmu, aku juga akan sama terpuruknya sepertimu.", akhirnya, Xiumin angkat bicara setelah sejak tadi ia membungkam mulutnya setelah mendengar percakapan Kris dan Lay.

Xiumin perlahan berjongkok dan menatap sendu ke arah Sehun yang terus menangis seperti bocah nyasar yang kehilangan ibunya.

"Aku tahu, aku egois karena meminta agar bukan Luhan hyung menjadi tumbalnya. Hyung boleh menganggapku egois tapi tetap saja, Luhan hyung akan pergi cepat atau lambat. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Aku tak bisa, Hyung...", rancau Sehun.

Xiumin perlahan menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ini sudah menjadi takdir Luhan untuk terlahir dan membuka segel itu dan akhirnya akan mati karena segel itu juga.", jelas Xiumin seraya mengelus punggung Sehun.

* * *

Biasan-biasan cahaya tak berwarna namun terik memasuki sela-sela korden itu, membuat ruangan di dalamnya mendapat sedikit pasokan cahaya. Matahari sudah bangun dari peraduannya bahkan sudah membumbung tinggi di langit biru, ditemani awan-awan putih tebal yang sebenarnya hanya kumpulan uap tipis yang lemah. Burung-burung di luar sana bersiulan seakan saling bercakap-cakap tentang apa yang terjadi malam tadi. Semuanya terasa sangat alami, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Perlahan, kedua mata sipit namun tetap terlihat indah itu terbuka, dihujam oleh biasan-biasan lembut cahaya matahari yang tak terlalu terik. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sebelum benar-benar bisa menyesuaikan akomodasi matanya dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Ia mendudukan dirinya di kasur itu, bermodalkan bersandar pada sandaran kasur itu.

Sudut matanya menangkap siluet sosok namja yang masih tertidur di sisi lain dari kasur itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok yang masih tertidur pulas itu. Biasan-biasan cahaya tampak menyinari sebagian dari wajahnya dan surai kecoklatannya. Tangannya terulur hingga menyentuh surai kecoklatan nan indah itu.

"Hyung, kau tahu, sebentar lagi, kita akan berpisah. Sebenarnya, aku ingin menghabiskan sisa waktu yang ada bersamamu tapi kurasa itu hanya angan-angan yang tak mungkin tersampai.", lirih Sehun pelan seraya mengelus surai kecoklatan namja itu.

"Saranghae, Luhan hyung...", setetes kristal bening jatuh dari pelupuk Sehun, menuruni pipinya hingga jatuh tepat di surai kecoklatan Luhan, membasahi surai yang sepintas terlihat kering itu.

Sehun mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Luhan yang tengah tertidur sendirian. Sejujurnya, ia masih terlalu malas untuk melangkahkan kakinya pagi itu tapi masih banyak pekerjaan rumah yang harus ia selesaikan pagi itu salah satunya adalah menjemur baju.

"Sehun?"

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun hyung."

"Kau sudah siap untuk menjemur baju, eoh?"

Sehun mengangguk seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Kaja..."

* * *

Berjam-jam telah berlalu dengan cepat berdasarkan ingatan Sehun. Ia yakin bahwa ia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya tapi nyatanya, itu sudah hampir 4 jam berlalu dan selama 4 jam itu juga, ia masih betah berada di bawah teriknya sinar mentari kala itu seraya menjemur satu persatu baju hyung-nya. Tidak mungkin mereka membebankan semuanya pada ibu Luhan.

Sesekali, Sehun menyeka keringat yang mengalir di dahinya bahkan tak jarang hingga menetes ke pakaian yang akan dijemur. Itu bukan masalah besar, hanya 1 atau 2 tetes tak akan merubah bau pakaian secara signifikan.

"Sehun ah...", panggil Baekhyun.

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin ke toilet. Kau jemur sendiri dulu, ne."

"Ne.."

Baekhyun telah menghilang dari jangkauan mata Sehun. Dirinya masih disibukkan dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk pakaian para hyung-nya. Dia tak bisa menyalahkan mereka karena mereka terlalu sering bolak-balik ke rumah sakit bahkan Sehun yakin jika rata-rata pakaian yang tengah ia jemur ini adalah pakaian hyung-nya yang sempat dirawat di rumah sakit.

"Ck, kenapa Kris hyung bisa seceroboh ini?", gumam Sehun ketika ia menemukan sesuatu memenuhi kantong celana yang ia yakini adalah milik Kris.

"Gulungan senar?", gumam Sehun pelan dan tak percaya ketika ia mendapati gulungan senar berada di kantong celana Kris.

Ia yakin, dalam kurun waktu 5 hari sejak Baekhyun ditemukan tergantung di kamar mandi hingga ia sadar dari tidur panjangnya, Kris menggunakan celana itu dan tak menggantinya. Senar itu sama persis seperti yang melilit pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Apa Kris hyung ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini? Atau tergantungnya Baekhyun hyung sebenarnya di luar masalah terbukanya segel itu tapi karena suatu masalah dengan Kris hyung?", gumam Sehun penasaran sekaligus bingung.

Ia tak bermaksud menuduh Kris sebagai dalang dibalik percobaan pembunuhan Baekhyun tapi kenapa senar itu bisa berada di kantong celana Kris?

"AAAAA!", suara teriakan itu memecah segala pikiran-pikiran Sehun tentang gulungan senar itu. Ia segera memasukkan gulungan senar itu ke dalam saku celananya dan berlari ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan pakaian-pakaian yang akan ia jemur itu.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya sesegera mungkin menaiki anak tangga demi anak tangga di sana. Ia berlari menuju ke kerumunan hyung-nya yang berdiri di depan kamar mandi di pojok lorong tingkat 2.

"Ada apa?", tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk memeluk Baekhyun yang menangis hingga gemetaran.

Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah kamar mandi perlahan.

Mata sipit Sehun langsung membulat kaget dan ia meneguk kasar saliva-nya sendiri. Ia tak yakin jika itu benar-benar terjadi di hadapannya. Darah segar berceceran di kamar mandi bahkan hingga ke dinding-dinding kamar mandi turut berubah menjadi merah darah, bau anyir yang kuat mendominasi ruangan itu. Jangan lupakan namja yang tergeletak lemah dengan sebuah pisau dapur yang menancap di perutnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, tulisan hanja dengan darah sebagai tinta kembali menghiasi kaca kamar mandi.

"Tidak mungkin..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**HYYA! Udah Chapter 5, GUYS! Gimana nich? Gak feel gitu ya? Maaf ya karena suasananya gak sampe ke sasaran dan bocah kecilnya belum nampak di sini. Chapter depan keliatan kok... Last, I Need ur review, Guys! Mau marah2 juga gak apa-apa kok soalnya ini kesalahan aku karena ceritanya makin ancur.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Annyeonghaseo, Readers... Aku datang lagi dengan lanjutannya! Em... terima kasih dengan reviews di chapter sebelumnya. Apa kalian menunggu chapter ini? So this is it, chapter 6, Guys!**

**NOTE!: Maaf sebesar2nya karena aku gak bisa balas review kalian. Pokoknya aku sangat2 menghargai seluruh review kalian, apapun itu^^. Sebenarnya aku gk prnh nganggep FF ini termasuk dalam horor tapi justru ke arah misteri kali ya... -_-". Makanya aku gk prnah buat hawanya terlalu mencekam dan gak banyak2 memperlihatkan bagian yang terlalu banyak setannya.**

**Gak pake basa basi lagi, CEK THIS OUT, GUYS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 5…**_

"_Ada apa?", tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk memeluk Baekhyun yang menangis hingga gemetaran._

_Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah kamar mandi perlahan._

_Mata sipit Sehun langsung membulat kaget dan ia meneguk kasar saliva-nya sendiri. Ia tak yakin jika itu benar-benar terjadi di hadapannya. Darah segar berceceran di kamar mandi bahkan hingga ke dinding-dinding kamar mandi turut berubah menjadi merah darah, bau anyir yang kuat mendominasi ruangan itu. Jangan lupakan namja yang tergeletak lemah dengan sebuah pisau dapur yang menancap di perutnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, tulisan hanja dengan darah sebagai tinta kembali menghiasi kaca kamar mandi._

"_Tidak mungkin..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 6…**_

"Cepat panggil ambulance!", seru Kai panik.

Kedua namja tinggi semampai itu -siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol dan Kris- segera berlari menuruni satu persatu anak tangga rumah itu dengan cepat, berusaha menggapai telepon dan menghubungi unit kesehatan atau rumah sakit terdekat. Sebenarnya Sehun sedikit terheran-heran dengan alasan Chanyeol yang justru ikut berlari bersama Kris dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih menangis di sana. Sehun yakin jika Chanyeol bukanlah pihak yang akan menguntungkan Kris dalam hal menghubungi pihak rumah sakit karena mereka bahkan masih di Beijing. Member Korea dengan jelas memiliki kendala bahasa dalam hal ini.

Sehun masih terperanga di tempatnya seraya melihat tubuh Tao yang tergeletak lemah di lantai kamar mandi seperti tak ada lagi nyawa yang bersedia bersemayam di tubuhnya. Kai masih berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran Tao walaupun menurut Sehun, hal yang Kai lakukan tidaklah menguntungkan karena justru akan membuat Tao merasa tersiksa dengan rasa sakit bekas tusukan itu.

"Tulisan apa itu, Hyung?", tanya Chen pelan seraya menunjuk ke arah kaca kamar mandi yang telah retak dan berisi tulisan hanja penuh darah dengan aroma-aroma anyir khas darah pada umumnya.

Lay adalah orang pertama yang menerobos ketika Chen menyadari keberadaan tulisan itu. Lay membaca sedikit demi sedikit deretan kalimat berbahasa Mandarin itu. Raut wajahnya berubah seketika.

"Di mana Luhan dan Xiumin hyung?", tanya Lay dengan nada panik yang justru mengundang rasa takut dan khawatir dari seluruh orang yang ada di sana.

"A..Apa artinya itu?", tanya Kyungsoo yang tengah memeluk Baekhyun dengan gemetaran.

"Seluruh kutukan ini akan segera berakhir ketika inti dari kelompok yang terkutuk akan segera menjadi tumbal. Inti itu akan membunuh beberapa dari kita sebelum akhirnya para iblis akan membunuh sang inti.", jelas Lay hyung dengan gemetaran.

"Dan Luhan hyung adalah intinya…"

Sehun baru menyadari jika Luhan masih ada di kamar sejak tadi atau tepatnya semestinya berada di kamar jika bukan ia yang berhubungan dengan penikaman Tao. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, kaki Sehun langsung menuntunnya menuju kamar Luhan dengan berlari secepat mungkin.

Ia telah sampai di depan kamar Luhan ketika ia baru menyadari ada bercak-bercak darah sepanjang jalan yang ia lewati menuju ke kamar Luhan. Ada perasaan takut dan khawatir yang menyelip di hatinya. Ini tentu tentang keadaan Luhan hyung dan keselamatannya sekarang. Oke, tak sadarkan diri di bangsal rumah sakit selama 5 hari rasanya sudah terlalu lama baginya dan ia tak ingin hal buruk kembali menimpanya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tolong aku!", suara teriakan itu terdengar jelas di telinga Sehun dan berasal dari dalam kamarnya. Ia kenal betul suara itu.

Sehun segera membuka pintu kamar itu namun, pintu kamar Luhan terkunci dari dalam. Ia tak yakin jika Luhan mampu menguncinya dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Hyung, buka pintunya! Buka pintunya, Hyung!", seru Sehun seraya berusaha mendobrak pintu kamar Luhan. Ini merupakan suatu kendala besar di mana pintu kamar Luhan dengan jelas di-design bukan untuk didobrak dengan mudah.

"Aku akan membantumu…", ucap Suho yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di sana bersama Chen.

"Satu… Dua… Tiga…"

Pintu itu terbuka dalam sekali dobrakan dengan 3 orang.

Apa yang ada di mata mereka sekarang bukanlah sesuatu yang dengan mudah dapat dicerna oleh syaraf-syaraf otak mereka dan dijabarkan dengan kata-kata. Semua itu jelas lebih buruk dari pada mimpi yang paling buruk yang menjadi kenyataan. Mereka tak pernah memperkirakan atau memimpikan sesuatu seperti sebelumnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, otak mereka berusaha menyaring apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan membuat apa yang ada di otaknya agar menjadi masuk akal.

"Oh.. tidak…", gumam Suho lemas dan tak percaya.

Kedua tangan itu mencekik leher namja berkulit putih dengan surai hitam pekat itu. Mereka yakin jika namja yang tengah dicekik itu telah kehabisan nafas bahkan kekuatan untuk melawan Luhan hyung. Ironisnya, mereka terlalu takut untuk masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

Mereka menyadari ada sosok gadis kecil dengan mata merah darah serta setengah bagian wajahnya yang berdarah-darah dan pakaiannya yang acak-acakan penuh darah dan tanah tengah berdiri di pojok kamar Luhan. Di sekitarnya terdapat ulat, belatung dan segala macam serangga menjijikan serta jangan lupakan pisau dapur penuh bercak darah yang barada di genggaman bocah itu. Gadis kecil menyeramkan itu menyeringai pada mereka.

Tidak ada perbedaan secara signifikan dari Luhan dan gadis kecil atau tepatnya iblis kecil itu. Mata Luhan berkilat merah darah dengan rambut berantakan dan urat-urat kebiruan yang menyembul di kulit putihnya. Hanya ada aura kematian yang menguar dari Luhan yang bisa mereka rasakan.

"Luhan, le..pas..kan aku….", mohon sosok namja pendek berkulit putih dengan surai hitam pekat itu.

"XIUMIN HYUNG!", seru Chen dan hendak masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan namun dihalangi oleh Sehun.

"Kau tidak bisa masuk, Hyung… Kau akan celaka kalau seperti ini."

Tak butuh waktu lama, Luhan dengan mudahnya melempar tubuh Xiumin hingga menabrak ketiga namja yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu. Xiumin hanya bisa terbatuk-batuk dan menarik oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya setelah kehabisan oksigen untuk jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

"Bunuh siapapun yang kau lihat! Jangan sisakan salah dari mereka!", titah sang iblis kecil seraya menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Tangan Luhan menggenggam sebilah pisau dapur penuh darah yang dapat diyakini merupakan pisau yang sama untuk menikam Tao dan Kai. Seringaian tampak jelas di bibir Luhan. Mata merah darah nan berkilat-kilat itu hanya tertuju pada Sehun, Suho, Chen dan Xiumin. Langkah Luhan semakin mendekat bersamaan dengan darah yang menetes dari pisau dapur itu.

"Kalian semua akan mati….", ucap Luhan dengan seringai.

"Hyung, ini kami…"

"Jangan lakukan itu, Luhan hyung…."

"Luhan, sadarlah! Kami teman-temanmu! Jangan dengarkan iblis itu!"

Keempat namja itu hanya bia berjalan mundur tanpa bisa menghindar. Mereka bukan tipe orang yang berani melawan Luhan yang tengah berada dibawah kendali iblis.

Luhan mengarahkan pisau tajamnya itu pada Chen. Tangan Luhan hendak melayangkan pisau dapur itu ke arah Chen ketika Yi Xing dan Kris datang.

"Demi apapun, aku meminta pada segala iblis yang ada di sini. KEMBALILAH KALIAN KE ASAL KALIAN!", seru Yi Xing seraya menaburkan garam dan beras ke sekitar Luhan dan keempat namja yang hampir menjadi sasaran Luhan.

"AKHH!", erang Luhan kesakitan dan penuh kepiluan.

Genggaman tangan Luhan pada pisau dapur itu semakin melemah hingga akhirnya pisau itu terjatuh bersamaan dengan Luhan yang tersungkur ke lantai dan tak sadarkan diri. Bagian kakinya yang terkena garam sedikit melepuh.

"Luhan hyung…", lirih Sehun seraya mendekati Luhan yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Ke mana iblis kecil itu?", tanya Suho.

"Sudah pergi….untuk sementara."

"Xiumin hyung, gwaenchanhayo?", tanya Chen memastikan.

Xiumin hanya mengangguk seraya mengusap bagian lehernya yang sempat dicekik Luhan. Ada guratan merah berbentuk telapak tangan Luhan di sana.

"Bagaimana dengan Tao?", tanya Suho seraya mengusap bekas luka dari insiden yang ia alami sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu.

"Dia sudah dibawa di rumah sakit. Ada Kai, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang menemani Tao ke rumah sakit.", jelas Kris.

"Lay hyung, bagaimana ini? Kenapa Luhan hyung tidak kunjung sadar?", tanya Sehun khawatir seraya menggenggam tangan dingin Luhan.

"Dia masih hidup, kau tenang saja. Itu efek sementara. Dikendalikan iblis itu melelahkan. Ia hanya butuh istirahat untuk beberapa waktu. Aku akan mengurusnya untuk 1 jam ke depan di kamarnya. Untuk sementara, kau tidak boleh masuk ke kamar Luhan agar tidak terjadi apa-apa padamu dan Luhan. Kuharap kau mengerti.", jelas Lay seraya tersenyum.

"A…Aku mengerti, Hyung…"

Dua jam berlalu dengan cepat menurut beberapa individu tapi tidak untuk Sehun seorang. Ia merasa 2 jam berlalu sama seperti 1 hari penuh terlebih lagi karena sejak tadi ia tidak mengetahui keadaan Luhan. Segala kemungkinan dari yang terbaik hingga terburuk berputar di dalam otaknya silik berganti, memenuhi ruang di otak itu yang tersisa.

Ia tetap terduduk lemas di depan pintu kamar Luhan setelah selesai membereskan kekacauan penuh darah yang terjadi di rumah tersebut. Nyonya Xi adalah pihak yang sama khawatirnya dengan Sehun bahkan mungkin lebih khawatir. Nyonya Xi tidak menyangka jika kutukan itu berasal dari kecerobohan Luhan bahkan sepulangnya ia dari supermarket beberapa jam yang lalu, ia dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa putra kesayangannya itu berusaha menghilangkan nyawa rekan kerjanya (secara formal) atau tepatnya sahabatnya (secara nonformal).

"Kau tidak ingin istirahat?", tanya Suho seraya menyodorkan segelas air minum.

"Ini kamarku bersama Luhan hyung. Kalau aku tidak bisa masuk, bagaimana bisa aku istirahat?", alih-alih menjawab, Sehun justru kembali mengajukan pertanyaan pada Suho.

"Menjemur pakaian di bawah terik matahari lalu dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini sangatlah melelahkan. Aku bisa merasakannya."

"Merasakan apa? Lelah menjemur pakaian di bawah terik matahari?"

"Bukan. Lelah dihadapkan dengan masalah dan kekacauan memuakkan penuh darah. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu ketika Luhan hyung yang merupakan orang yang kau cintai justru dihadapkan dengan kematian yang bisa saja datang sewaktu-waktu.", jelas Suho seraya tersenyum penuh kepahitan.

Sehun ikut tersenyum kecil penuh kepahitan seperti Suho dan menghela nafas panjang. "Ini jelas tidak adil. Entahlah, bagaimana aku mendeskripsikannya. Apakah ini tidak adil atau tidak, aku juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas, tidak sepantasnya kita mendapat hukuman berat seperti ini. Aku yakin ini hanya kutukan yang salah alamat."

"Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana ini akan berakhir, Sehun…. Entah ini akan memakan korban jiwa dari kita atau bagaimana. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.", ucap Suho dengan raut wajah penuh kelelahan dan keputus-asaan.

_"Aku tahu, bagaimana akhir dari permainan konyol ini, Hyung…Aku tahu...",_ lirih Sehun dalam hati.

"Yah, hyung benar. Tak ada yang tahu…"

Entah sejak kapan, Sehun telah terduduk di sana sendirian. Keheningan menggantikan kepergian Suho dengan cepat. Ia mengakui bahwa sejak kekacauan ini dimulai, ia lebih sering berkutat dengan keheningan dan keterdiaman dibandingkan berkutat dengan hal-hal berisik seperti dulu. Hidup bersama kekacauan tidaklah sama seperti dulu.

Di benaknya, kenangan-kenangan manis bersama rekan satu grupnya itu berputar-putar silik bergantian dengan kenangan-kenangan penuh kekacauan dan bercak darah yang sekarang ini sering terjadi.

Hingga, suara derak pintu yang terbuka mengantarkan Sehun kembali ke dunia nyata dan menghilangkan segala pikirannya dengan kenangan-kenangan manis dan mengerikan itu.

"Kukira kau tidak di sini….", ucap Lay seraya menutup pintu perlahan dan mengambil tempat untuk duduk di samping Sehun, bersandar pada dinding lembab di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan hyung?"

"Sudah kukatakan, dia baik-baik saja. Aku sudah mengobati luka melepuh di kakinya. Kau tenang saja."

"Bagaimana rasanya harus menjadi pengusir iblis di grup kita? Maksudku, kau dancer, sama sepertiku tapi setelah kekacauan ini dimulai, kau beralih profesi menjadi pengusir setan.", tanya Sehun seraya tersenyum kecil dan memainkan gelas airnya yang sudah kosong.

"Sebenarnya dance jelas bukan bidang yang cocok bagi pendeta sepertiku. Tapi, mengusir setan jelas bukan minatku sebagai manusia walaupun itu bidangku sebagai seorang pendeta.", jelas Lay dengan mudahnya seakan bukanlah masalah besar untuknya menjelaskan keadaannya kali ini.

"Kau berbicara dengan berbelit-belit. Aku tidak mengerti di mana intinya."

Lay menyeringai penuh ironi. "Intinya, aku sudah terlalu banyak melewati batasanku sebagai manusia. Itu sedikit memberatkanku sekarang tapi bukanlah masalah besar yang harus semakin dibesar-besarkan lagi ke depannya."

"Terima kasih…"

"Untuk apa?"

"Menjaga Luhan hyung dan… kami semua…"

"Itu tugasku sebagai pendeta dan manusia. Tidak perlu berterimakasih. Itu terlalu dilebih-lebihkan."

Lay beranjak dari tempatnya duduk tadi. "Aku sudah membereskan seluruh kerusuhan yang ada di kamar Luhan hyung tadi. Masuklah dan temani Luhan hyung selagi masih ada waktu.", ucap Lay sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di sana.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan membuka pintu kamar Luhan perlahan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan keributan sedikit pun. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah tenang Luhan yang tengah tertidur di atas kasur itu. Luhan terlihat nyaman berada di bawah selimut tebal itu. Ia menutup pintu kamar tersebut dan berjalan mendekati Luhan. Ia duduk tepat di samping tubuh Luhan.

"Hai, Hyung…", bisik Sehun seraya mengelus surai kecoklatan Luhan.

Sehun merasa seperti waktu kembai terlempar ke masa lalu di mana segala berjalan seperti apa adanya, tanpa kekacauan memuakkan yang penuh darah seperti sekarang ini.

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik?", tanya Sehun yang tentu tak akan mendapat jawaban dari Luhan.

"Aku bisa menebak dengan jelas kalau kau tentu kelelahan, bukan?", ucap Sehun seraya tersenyum pahit.

Sehun tak mengerti harus membiarkan Luhan hidup seperti apa sekarang. Egoiskah dirinya ia tidak membiarkan Luhan menjadi tumbal dikeadaan kehidupannya yang justru sama sekali tak mendukungnya untuk tetap merasakan hidup di dunia? Tapi haruskah dirinya tetap membiarkan Luhan menjadi tumbal tersebut?

Sehun sudah terperangkap dalam pikirannya sendiri dan tak bisa keluar dari sana. Itu memang kekurangannya sebagai seorang manusia. Walaupun kelihatan aneh dan tidak masuk akal, tapi begitulah kenyataannya.

Perlahan, namja yang tengah terbaring di kasur itu membuka matanya, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menyadari di dalam kamarnya ditemani oleh Sehun. Ia jelas menyadari keberadaan Sehun di sana tapi sepertinya segala hal yang ingin katakan maupun lakukan sudah terpendam dalam-dalam di dalam otaknya sehingga hanya ada keheningan di sana. Luhan hanya bisa menatap kosong pada Sehun yang tak menyadari bahwa ia telah terbangun.

Ketika Sehun sadar tengah ditatapi kosong oleh Luhan, ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil walaupun ada sedikit rasa terkejut dan tidak nyaman. Sehun tidak bisa membaca dengan pasti situasi hati maupun hal-hal yang ada di benak Luhan.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Nihil. Keadaan masih sama seperti semula. Luhan tak merangsang apapun yang ia tanyakan maupun ia lakukan pada Luhan.

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum dalam ironi yang tengah di jalaninya. Ia yakin tak ada banyak waktu yang tersisa untuk memulihkan keadaan Luhan seperti semula sebelum ulang tahunnya.

"Berhenti memperdulikanku…", suara itu terdengar sangat halus dan lirih tapi masih terdengar di telinga Sehun. Sehun yakin itu suara Luhan.

Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Luhan. Tetesan kristal bening jatuh dari pelupuk namja manis itu. Sehun merasa sedikit lega atas kenyataan di mana Luhan akkhirnya mau mengatakan apa yang ada di benaknya tapi di sisi lain, Sehun benar-benar tak ingin melihat Luhan membuang-buang air matanya seperti itu. Ia merasa gagal menjaga Luhan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Cepat atau lambat, aku akan mati. Menjadi tumbal untuk kutukan ini."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Hyung…"

"Aku memang harus menanggungnya. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk terlahir sebagai manusia. Maaf karena menjerumuskanmu ke kekacauan ini."

"Kita akan tanggung ini bersama-sama, Hyung… Jangan takut…", lirih Sehun dengan Kristal air mata yang turut jatuh dari pelupuk matanya dan membasahi pipi putihnya.

Yah… Sehun tahu itu kenyataannya. Hanya tersisa beberapa minggu menuju 12 April, hari di mana segala kutukan ini akan berakhir dan Luhan akan pergi untuk selamanya dari sisinya. Segalanya terlalu ironis seakan Luhan telah divonis mati atas penyakit mematikan ia idap tapi ini bahkan jauh berbeda dan lebih tidak masuk akal.

Sekarang… Sehun hanya bisa berharap bahwa ini adalah mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC  
HAALLLLLLLLLLLO! Maaf banget karena lama update-nya T_T. Kerjaanku numpuk banger soalnya. Gi mana? Makin amburadul dan gak jelas gitu, ya? Hadeh… maaf karena aku malah menghancurkan segalanya.**

** LAST! I need ur review(s), Guys! LOVE YA! THANK YOU! SEE U AT NEXT CHAPTER! #teleportasi bareng Kai oppa.**


End file.
